


Forehead Kisses & Hand Holding

by kxminxrisimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Best Friends to Lovers, Broken up Kuroken, Established Bokuaka, M/M, Mature Because of swearing, Mention of Daichi Sawamura - Freeform, Mention of Koshi Sugawara, Not Beta Read, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omegaverse, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxminxrisimp/pseuds/kxminxrisimp
Summary: Five words. Five words was all it took to make Kenma’s world spin. I’m breaking up with you. Those exact words. Kuroo had made direct eye contact as he did it. That just made it a bigger kick in the gut to Kenma, having to look back into his eyes and see that Kuroo wasn’t really sad about breaking up with him.Kenma could feel his eyes to start to sting. Oh for fuck sakes. Kenma did not want to cry in front of Kuroo. Nope, he wasn’t going to. This whole conversation was pathetic.“Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo’s eyes seemed genuine but Kenma didn’t care.Kemma didn’t want to be here anymore, he wanted to be anywhere other than here. He wanted to go home but at the same time he had too much of Kuroo’s stuff at home so it’d just make him uncomfortable. He could go see Shouyou at work he wouldn’t mind, or maybe tora was free right now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Osamu Miya & Kozume Kenma & Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 84
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, Kenma”

He wasn’t sorry. You couldn’t see any guilt whatsoever on his face, he was just saying it in an attempt to make Kenma feel better. Kenma almost scoffed, what a lame attempt at that.

Kuroo kept babbling on, he was probably nervous that Kenma hadn’t said a word since those five words came out of his mouth. Kenma wanted to laugh at that, what was Kuroo expecting out of him? To comfort him? To tell him it’s alright? Kenma was the one getting hurt right now, not Kuroo.

Kenma and Kuroo had stayed attached by the hip, even after Kuroo left high school. Halfway through Kenma’s third year in high school their childhood friend relationship became something better. They dated.

Kuroo Tetsurou was Kenma’s alpha. Was going to be, anyways. Kuroo had promised when winter came they’d become real mates but now that it’s just around the corner Kuroo ended it. Cut it off.

Five words. Five words was all it took to make Kenma’s world spin. ‘I’m breaking up with you’. Those exact words. Kuroo had made direct eye contact as he did it. That just made it a bigger kick in the gut to Kenma, having to look back into his eyes and see that Kuroo wasn’t really sad about breaking up with him. 

Kenma could feel his eyes to start to sting. Oh for fuck sakes. Kenma did not want to cry in front of Kuroo. Nope, he wasn’t going to. This whole conversation was pathetic.

“Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo’s eyes seemed genuine but Kenma didn’t care.

Kemma didn’t want to be here anymore, he wanted to be anywhere other than here. He wanted to go home but at the same time he had too much of Kuroo’s stuff at home so it’d just make him uncomfortable. He could go see Shouyou at work he wouldn’t mind, or maybe tora was free right now.

“Fine.” Kenma didn’t make eye contact as he practically spat out the word, Kuroo flinched a little.

“We can just go back to being friends...right?”

No. Kenma didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He wanted this conversation to end so he could leave. Kenma and Kuroo were dating for two years now and Kenma couldn’t think about anything other than that it was a huge waste of time for it to just end like this.

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s okay! I understand and I'll give you time and space! i promise” Kuroo smiled at him at the end of the sentence.

Kenma wanted to sneer at him for it, to reach over the table between them with full glasses of juice sitting to their side and rip at his hair and slap his mouth. He wanted Kuroo to feel how truly angry Kenma was feeling right now.

But Kenma didn’t reach over the table to do that, instead he just sat there and stared at Kuroo. He knew eventually it’d make Kuroo uncomfortable, it was just a matter of time. It was the easiest thing to do in this situation.

Kuroo’s phone started to ring and he practically sighed from relief. What a dick. Kuroo fished it from his pocket and apologised saying it was important, not excusing himself though. He sat there and answered.

“Daichi? Everything okay?” 

If Kuroo was trying to get a way out of this situation, Kenma wasn’t sure how he’d react. Would he laugh? Yell? Maybe even just continue to sit there? He wasn’t sure and that made him uneasy. How can someone not predict their own next movements?

“Suga needs help moving? Yeah, that’s no problem” Kuroo clearly didn’t know how to keep facial expressions in check because Kenma had never seen Kuroo so excited to leave a social situation before.

“i’ll be right there” he hung with that and gave kenma an awkward smile.

“So, yeah… Sorry. I really do have to go. Suga needs help moving” Kuroo scratches the back of his head awkwardly

“I heard.”

“Okay cool! I'll see you soon then?” Kuroo has practically jumped from the spot.

“Whatever”

With that Kuroo was gone, no second glance or anything. As fucking if he’ll see me soon. Kenma slowly got up, and proceeded to walk out of the cafe.

—————————

Turns out Tora was busy, Kenma didn’t really get much out of the call other than “Can’t. Sorry. Later”. It’s whatever. Kenma decided he’d just go to Shouyous work and hang around there for a bit, not wanting to go home.

Shouyou Hinata was Kenma’s best friend. They became close during high school and it stayed that way after high school when Shouyou moved to Tokyo. He owned a bar with Bokuto, those two were pretty close. 

After Akaashi graduated Bokuto had finally asked Akaashi to date him. It was cute but no surprise to anyone… Well except Shouyou.

Kenma’s eyes stung a little from the cold air pushing into his face harshly. It was cold and windy today. The sky was a grey, it looked as if it was almost about to rain. It was almost as if the weather was representing Kenma’s current mood.

Good thing I tied up my hair today. The wind is such a bitch and with that thought Kenma shoves his hands into his jacket pocket and picked up the pace to Shouyou’s work. Seeing the front of the place now.

It was a bar and restaurant, actually. But the place was better know for the bar. It was weird, really. Kenma still struggles to get his head around the business. On the ground floor it was a really fancy five star restaurant and downstairs was a bar and club thing. It was really well known around Tokyo.

Kenma walked through the doors of the restaurant and instantly his nostrils were attacked with the smell of really nice food. His stomach growled, He hadn’t eaten yet today and it was around 3pm. 

The counter person to his right spoke up, “Hi how can i help?” 

“Uh… i’m looking for Shouyou.”

“Down in the bar!”

Kenma gave the staff member a small nod and walked through the clean restaurant, avoiding tables. The place was really well lit and had whites and hints of beige. He could her soft music in the background, it sounded like an orchestra.

When Kenma got to the back of the restaurant near the toilets he turned to the door beside the ladies toilet that led him down some darkly lit stairs and into the club.

Kenma sighed internally, one thing he really didn’t like about this place was having to dodge the crowds in the club to get to the bar. It was only 3pm, what were people doing here already?

Kenma readied himself to be pushed at least twice and walked through the crowds with his hands shoved in his pockets. It wasn’t too far to the bar and so far so good. 

“KENMA!!!!” Kenma stiffened, that wasn’t Shouyous voice nor was it Bokutos.

He turned towards the voice slowly, curiously. He didn’t see anyone he immediately recognised so he got ready to keep walking through the crowds.

A large hand grabbed at his arm, he could feel the heat of the arm through his jacket. What the fuck. Kenma instinctively pulled his arm away and put some distance between him and whoever the fuck was touching him.

“Miya?” Kenma’s eyes widened.

Him and Osamu used to talk a bit in high school but it stopped after they left high school. Osamu was sweating, his pupils were dilated and his chest was rising and falling quickly and shallowly. Good grief, he’s completely fucked.

“I’ve told you already, call me Osamu!” he practically yelled, “Oh my god Kenma come dance with me it’s so much fun!”

“Uh, no i’m-“ Osamu was pulling on his arm again, dragging kenma deep into the crowd. The smile on his face never left his face as he basically bounced around through the crowd.

Once Osamu dragged him to be directly in front of the dj stage, he let go of his iron grip on Kenma’s arm. Kenma rubbed his arm a bit, that kind of hurt. 

Osamu was now bouncing around like a lunatic doing what he called dancing. Kenma observed him with disgust clearly showing on his face, the man was in jeans and a plain white t-shirt jumping around like he’d just been told the best news of his life.

How is he not overheating? As Kenma thought that, he realised Osamu was, his shirt was basically dripping in sweat, more than what it was before. His face was flushed red and his breathing was so much more shallow and rapid. 

“Hey, i think we should go get a drink!” Kenma called over to Osamu, if Osamu was overheating it was best to get him something to drink, right? 

“You know, i’m really not that thirsty dude! Go on without me!” he called over the music, still continuing to dance around.

Kenma thought it over again. Osamu was in a club, by himself, presumably and was sweating like a pig, had dilated pupils, heaps of energy, ragged breathing and his personality seemed completely different. Then it dawned on Kenma.

“Oh my god, Osamu have you taken drugs?!”

Osamu just looked at him and winked. Oh god, Kenma had no idea what to do. He never really went out and when he did drugs were never involved. Why was Osamu doing drugs anyways? that seemed like something his brother would do, not him.

Kenma looked around, maybe if he was lucky he’d see Shouyou and he’d come to help. He’d know how to deal with this situation. Instead, the only staff member he could see was the dj and even then he couldn’t really see their face.

Kenma told Osamu to wait here and he bolted, one time Shouyou showed him the way up the dj stage because he promised that he’d let Kenma play a concert one time. Yeah, that one time probably lasted like half an hour and Kenma refuses to do it again.

Kenma ran behind the black curtains that were there to look like a wall but any sober person could see they were curtains. Good thing practically no one down here was sober. 

Once Kemma got behind the curtains he sprinted to the dj stage. Kenma didn’t know he could run this fast, he never really tried. After high school he found no real interest in playing sports but he did like watching it occasionally. Even in high school, he hardly ever ran.

Once he got up to the stage he immediately recognised the back of the person's head, it was bokuto. Not Shouyou but thank the fucking gods. he tapped bokutos shoulder and he turned around almost immediately.

“KENMA!!!!” and he got pulled into a hug with that.

“bokuto- it’s kind of important” Kenma had to continuously yell over the loud music and it was making his jaw tired.

“Yeah? What is it?” Bokuto’s smile could almost match Shouyous big sunshine smile. Almost.

“It’s Osamu- I Think he’s on something… I’m worried” Kenma couldn’t maintain eye contact with Bokuto for some reason.

Maybe it was the excitement in his eyes, or the fact that he was actually crouching so he was eye level with Kenma. Whatever it was, it wasn’t important right now.

“Where is he?” 

Kenma looked back up to Bokuto, He was no longer crouching with his hands pushing on his thighs like he was before, the excitement in his eyes was long gone. Bokuto was intimidating when he was all serious.

“Uh, follow me” and with that Kenma quickly turned around and speed walked Bokuto to Osamu.

—————————

When Bokuto got to Osamu he immediately dragged him to the bar to get him some water. Osamu protested loudly but when offered the cold drink, he gladly took it.

Bokuto was making sure he didn’t drink too fast or too much as he did. Bokuto had completely changed and for Kenma it was weird to see to say the least. The side of Bokuto Kenma always saw was the childish side of him, the one where he had to constantly be monitored.

Kenma did admit to himself, he had seen Bokuto act similar before but not to this extent. One time being when Shouyou broke his ankle falling down the stairs and the second time being when Akaashi had gotten verbally abused whilst serving a guy in their restaurant.

Even with those two times, and with those two people he wasn’t as tense or angry. Kenma shoved his hands back in his pockets and looked around for Shouyou again.

“I fucking hate drugs” Bokuto finally said.

Kenma swallowed hard, makes sense why he’s so upset now, “I’ve never really been around them”

“They’re the worst” he turned to Kenma and gave him a small smile, “Sorry, i don’t mean to get so intense over this”

Just as Kenma was about to tell Bokuto not to stress over it and that it was understandable, Shouyou came up from behind the bar and smiled at Kenma.

“Kenma!” he beamed, “What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me like five hours to work myself up to posting this but i did it :)  
> i just wanna say thank you for reading this and that this is my first fic ever.  
> i’ll post weekly ;D  
> also!!! i apologise if there are any errors - i’m exhausted


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma got made to sleep over at Shouyous that night. He sighed quietly to himself on Shouyous couch, currently they were watching some shitty reality tv that neither of them were really paying attention to. They just wanted background noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s back!!!  
> i changed a few things around with the format, sorry if it annoys anyone :/

Kenma sat down on a bar stool across from Shouyou. Shouyou was silently cleaning up, it was around 5pm now, he had said that he’d go home soon at 4.

Bokuto and Osamu were long gone now. Kenma frowned and his shoulders stiffened. Kenma completely understood why Bokuto hated drugs so much now.

Bokuto had said that he was taking Osamu to his place to chew him out but Kenma was sure that bokuto was too worried to leave him in the hands of Kenma and Shouyou. That didn’t really bother him, he’d have no idea what to do.

“I wonder why Osamu did that” Shouyou didn’t look up as he said that and continued cleaning, his tone was light but the statement was heavy.

Not long after Bokuto had sat Osamu down with water his whole demeanour had changed. He went from being energetic and happy to paranoid and a bit aggressive. His jaw was clenched so tight that the muscle in his cheek was continuously flexed and showing. 

Kenma was surprised when Bokuto had suggested that they go to Bokutos place so Osamu could try to sleep it off. Osamu had agreed without too much complaint. Osamu was getting aggressive with Shouyou and Kenma and those three were okay friends in high school. 

As far as Kenma knew, Osamu and Bokuto never really interacted enough for those two to become friends in high school, but maybe he was wrong.

“Would it be rude of me to ask him?” Kenma had finally said, a bit quiet under the loud music surrounding the two.

Shouyou let Kenma know that he had heard him by looking up at him now, he had stopped cleaning the spot on the bench that he had been cleaning for the past five minutes.

“Probably,” Shouyou shrugged, “But i’d say that him coming up to you like that was rude so i’d say it’s fair.”

Shouyou flashed Kenma his toothy sunshine smile and Kenma was instantly washed over in relief. Shouyou had seemed really upset before. He hadn’t said much after Bokuto had left, but Kenma knew after that smile that Shouyou wasn’t as upset as he seemed.

Shouyou turned around and put the dirty rag in the bin, he then patted himself down. Looking for something in his pockets. He looked around.  _ What was he looking for? _

“Can i help you find something?”

“Uh, I forgot where I put my phone. It’s usually in my pocket” Shouyou turned around to look at Kenma and laughed at himself.

Kenma took a quick glance around, and then laughed to himself. Shouyous phone was right in front of Kenma’s hands. Shouyou placed it there so he’d know when he got a notification, as he was waiting for the next bartender to start so he could leave.

Kenma laughed louder and Shouyou’s eyes widened at him and then looked around. Now it was Shouyou’s turn to laugh, it was right in front of him. 

It was nice, Kenma’s day hadn't been the greatest so far, but being able to laugh at Shouyou made it almost feel like any old, normal day. He handed Shouyou his phone and Shouyou checked his notification, still chuckling to themselves. 

Shouyou frowned, “You’d think if i told them to start at 4:30, they’d be at 4:20 or something.”

Kenma checked the time now, knowing it was far past 4:30. It was now 5:32pm. Why did Shouyou and Bokuto have such bad employees?

“I’m sorry Kenma, you can go home if you’d like. I won’t be offended, plus I’m not sure how much longer I'll be here” He gave a small smile.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll wait.” he smiled back.

* * *

It was close to 7pm when Kenma and Shouyou got to Shouyou’s house. Shouyou was apologising profusely and made Kenma stay so he could cook him dinner to say sorry. Kenma meant it when he said he didn’t mind having to stay back so long, he likes spending time with Shouyou.

“You need better employees.”

Shouyou looked up and gave him a small smile, “It’s complicated. They’re a good employee, they just have issues outside of work that get in the way sometimes.”

“It’s unprofessional,” Kenma frowned.

Shouyou gave a small chuckle, “In the end they show up and get the job done, Bokuto or I will have to talk to them about it tomorrow but no one was harmed, so it’s okay.”

_ You're too kind.  _ Kenma just smiled in reply. Even if it was complicated, if Shouyou and Bokuto kept treating their employees like this they’d get walked over. In the end though, it wasn’t Kenma’s business so it wasn’t his decision.

Shouyou went to his fridge to grab out food to start dinner. Kenma was sitting at the bench facing Shouyou again. He pulled out his phone and opened up one of the many games on his phone.

“How was your day today?” Shouyou finally spoke up.

Kenma didn’t look up from his phone, “Kuroo broke up with me.” his tone was flat. you’d think he was talking about the colour of the floor.

Shouyou dropped a pot in the sink, turning around with wide eyes and his jaw slack. He didn’t say anything, just looked over at Kenma, studying his facial features. Kenma only looked up for a moment to see what the noise was and then went back to his game.

“Are you okay?” Shouyou finally squeaked.

Kenma shrugged, “Not as bad as i thought i’d be.”

“I was going to cry after he left. He did it in such a dick-ish way, but after thinking about it a bit i realised i was just angry,-“ He looked up at Shouyou, “I don’t know. It’s weird.”

Shouyous mind was going a hundred miles per hour.  _ Kuroo broke up with Kenma and Kenma isn’t sad about it? Kuroo broke up with Ke- Wait why did he break up with Kenma? Kenma’s amazing! _

“Do you know why he broke up with you?” Shouyous voice was quiet and his eyes were soft, trying not to push Kenma’s boundaries.

“I didn’t ask,-“ Kenma looked back down at his game and unpaused it, “Why should i be bothered anyways? In the end it wouldn’t change anything.”

Well that was one way to think of it.

* * *

Kenma got made to sleep over at Shouyous that night. He sighed quietly to himself on Shouyous couch, currently they were watching some shitty reality tv that neither of them were really paying attention to. They just wanted background noise.

Kenma looked over to Shouyou, he was hunched over his phone, chewing his nails. Sometimes Shouyou was overbearing. It was only 9pm, Kenma could have walked home in five minutes. Tops. 

Shouyou blamed it on his alpha. Saying that it wouldn’t let an omega friend walk home this late at night. Kenma had rolled his eyes at that, it was always the same excuse.

Kenma wouldn’t fight him over it though. As much as Kenma didn’t want to admit it, he liked feeling like he was cared about. Kenma loved Shouyou’s attention just a little too much, but as long as Shouyou didn’t know that Kenma loved it as much as he did, Kenma likes to believe it's okay. 

Kenma grabbed the blanket from in between him and Shouyou and wrapped it around himself. Shouyou’s house was always so cold in the winter. It’s like all the doors and windows being shut did nothing to keep heat in and cold out. Kenma brought up his feet onto the couch and hugged his knees.

Shouyou turned to him and pouted, “You just took all the blanket”

Kenma rolled his eyes and moved over to lean on Shouyou’s shoulder. Getting out of his comfortable spot, bringing the blanket with him. Shouyou wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder bringing him in closer. For warmth, according to Shouyou.

Kenma frowned to himself, Shouyou was too nice. He didn’t deserve it. Shouyou didn’t ask about Kuroo anymore after they had spoken about him in the kitchen - not wanting to push Kenma’s boundaries.

Shouyou and Kuroo never got along well, not after Kenma and Kuroo got together. Kuroo hardly ever got jealous, except for when it came to Shouyou and,  _ boy,  _ when he did get jealous Kuroo turned into an ugly monster.

Kenma rubbed his wrists at the thought of it, trying to comfort himself. Kuroo and Him got into plenty of fights about, Kuroo never fully grasping at the fact that  _ they were just friends.  _

Kenma tried to understand for months what was making him so overprotective, Kenma had seen other alphas with their omegas. Their jealousy and Kuroo’s were on a completely different level. 

When Bokuto got jealous with Akaashi, he always said it. He’d pout about it, sure but Kuroo just threw things. Anything he could find, and when he couldn’t find things to throw, he’d throw fists.

Kenma started wringing at his wrists harder, hurting his skin. No longer finding comfort in his hands rubbing his wrists. Kenma’s eyes started to sting, feeling tears prick at the rim of his eyes thinking back on those nights.

_ Nights _ . Kenma wanted to laugh at that thought which shouldn’t have been his reaction. On those nights, Shouyou was there for him. Hugging Kenma when he couldn’t stop himself from uncontrollably crying, shaking like a leaf and struggling to catch his breath. 

Shouyou has learnt from those times, that Kenma liked the smell of peppermint tea and it helped calm him down. He also learned that Kenma, however liking the smell, was absolutely  _ repulsed _ by the taste of it. Shouyou couldn’t stop laughing at Kenma’s reaction that night. He was like a cat coughing up a hairball.

Shouyou turned to Kenma, shifting his arm a bit, “Kenma?” 

His eyes were wide and his voice was stained with worry. Kenma let go of his wrists and wiped at his eyes, laughing at himself a little bit.

“Shouyou.” he looked at shouyou after wiping his eyes and chuckled a little again, as if that was going to convince shouyou he was fine.

“Why are you crying?” Shouyou wiped at another strand tear on Kenma’s cheek, one that Kenma hadn’t realised had fallen.

“I-i didn’t realise” Kenma lowered his head.

Shouyou pulled him into a hug and Kenma inhaled his scent. Which is okay, Kenma told himself, It’s fine because they're best friends.

Today’s society was beginning to accept platonic scenting and the likes, but there was still a large majority of people that disagreed with it. Kenma And Shouyou used to platonically scent in high school, never thinking much of it as they were never interested in each other in that way. But not long after Kuroo and Kenma got together, they stopped.

It sucked, it still does suck. Shouyou’s scent had helped with a lot of things. Him smelling like an alpha kept most trouble away and Shouyou’s smell was just  _ so  _ calming. 

“Maybe you should head to bed.” His voice was soft and Shouyou squeezed him a bit as he spoke.

Kenma pulled away to look into Shouyou’s eyes as he spoke, “Not yet,” he pulled back into the hug, “please. Can we just stay like this a bit?”

“Of course” His voice was soft and calming, joining his scent.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, still hearing whatever shit was playing on the tv now. They drowned themselves in each other’s scent, both not ready to address what they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get together

Kenma woke up sluggishly, turning off his alarm. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out, trying to crack his back. Kenma didn’t sleep too well last night.

He wasn’t sure if that was because him and Shouyou didn’t let go of each other and go to bed until 2am or if it was because of the way he slept. Kenma tied his hair into a low bun and dragged himself out of bed. 

He checked his phone, 8:35am, He didn’t set an alarm for 8:35? He rubbed his eyes again and started walking through the door of the guest room he stayed in. Double checking his phone, he realised that the ringing he heard wasn’t an alarm and was akaashi calling him.

Kenma walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Shouyou cooking and dancing to a made up beat in his head. 

“Good morning”

Shouyou turned around and smiled, “Good morning” his smile reached his eyes this morning. At _least someone got a good night's sleep_.

Kenma looked down at his phone and opened up his messages to Akaashi. 

**Kenma.**

Sorry, I was asleep. What’s up?

**Akaashi.**

Are you free today?

**Kenma.**

Yes.

**Akaashi.**

Okay cool, i’ll come pick you up at 9:30. Be ready.

**Kenma.**

I’m at Shouyou’s.

**Akaashi.**

I know, see you later.

“Akaashi’s going to pick me up at 9:30”

“What are you guys doing?”

“Don’t know,” Kenma shuffled into a bar stool, “What’s on the agenda for you today?”

“I start work at 10 and finish at 4 today.”

“Sounds fun” Kenma gave a small smile to Shouyous back and leaned on his arm.

Shouyou hummed in response and got out some apple juice for Kenma to drink. Kenma gave a small thank you and then skulled down the drink. Shouyou wasn’t a huge fan of apple juice, he was more of an orange juice kind of person. But Shouyou always bought apple juice for Kenma, no matter what.

“Bacon and eggs for breakfast?”

“blegh, you can. I think i’ll just skip out breakfast today”

With that Shouyou whipped around and gave Kenma a hard glare. Shouyou was always hounding Kenma about needing to eat at least three healthy and balanced meals a day. Kenma just agreed most of the time and never acted on that. Shouyou knew Kenma did that, and always let him get away with it.

“Kenma Kozume, are you seriously going to try and skip breakfast in _my_ house?” Shouyou put a pretend mad face and huffed.

Kenma tried not to laugh, “And what if i am?” he smiled.

“I’ll force feed you good sir.”

“Pass.” Kenma poked his tongue out at Shouyou.

* * *

In the end, Kenma did eat. Not much, but it was something. Shouyou was in fact, not kidding about force feeding Kenma. He was ready to hide and lick his wounds after that but Shouyou made him eat _more._

Kenma didn’t have clothes at Shouyou’s. Why would he? They decided Kenma would burrow some of Shouyous clothes, Kenma and Shouyou were around the same height - Shouyou only being a couple centimetres taller - So of course it’d work out.

But it didn’t. They didn’t put into account that Shouyou was built like a beefy super human - which made sense since he was still playing volleyball along the side - Whereas Kenma was built like a scrawny child. 

Kenma decided on skinny jeans, that looked like a normal pair of jeans on him. Shouyou thought they were pretty tight around his ass, which looked good. Not that he’d say that aloud and He meant it in a bestfriend way, of course.

For the top he wore a red baggy shirt and tucked it in at the front, it didn’t actually look that bad and Kenma thought about keeping this whole outfit.

At that moment he got a text from Akaashi saying that he was out the front and to hurry up. He put a please at the end, kenma chuckled. Kenma would consider keeping the outfit later. He said his goodbyes to Shouyou and jumped in Akaashi’s car with an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

“Someone’s happy”

Kenma rolled his eyes at the comment, not letting Akaashi’s teasing get to him. 

* * *

Akaashi took Kenma to their usual diner that they went to when they hung out. It was a small family owned diner that had the regular retro theme. Akaashi always said he liked going there because it had a nice feeling being there. Kenma knew that was bullshit, Akaashi just _really_ liked the pancakes.

Although, the place did make you feel comfortable. Kenma wasn’t sure if that was because the two were there nearly every second day or because it’d always been like that.

Kenma let Akaashi walk through the door first, so he’d have to pick a table if they’re table had been taken. He had a feeling that today they might not be sitting at their usually table.

Kenma’s hunch had been right, someone had taken their table.

“Oi guys! Over here!” Osamu waved from their table.

Kenma felt himself shrivel up, _Why’d he have to be so goddamn loud?_ Akaashi and Kenma both froze on the spot, they hated the attention that got turned towards them when Osamu yelled towards them and he _knew_ it.

Kenma began to turn around and head out the door

to go back to Akaashi’s car but Akaashi grabbed him by the belt loop and started walking towards the loud and overly excited idiot.

He had a goofy grin on his face and bags under his eyes. Honestly, he looked like shit and Kenma was going to say something about it because Osamu annoyed him.

“No need to be so loud” Akaashi slipped into the chair of the booth next to Osamu.

Sometimes Osamu reminded Kenma of a dog seeing their owner for the first time at the end of the day. Usually when they get back from work. 

Kenma sat opposite both of them, with his back towards the door. He would’ve preferred to be facing the other way, so he could see everything going on but there was no point arguing about it.

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Akaashi glared at Osamu and then sighed to himself. He probably had to put up with Osamu’s shit last night too, considering Bokuto and him live together and Bokuto took Osamu home with him.

Maybe that’s why Akaashi had slight bags under his eyes too, Kenma didn’t want to ask just in case that wasn’t the reason. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Kenma gave a small smile to Osamu.

“You know what, I've been better.”

“I can tell, you look like shit,” Kenma pauses to receive a glare from Akaashi, “Why’d you do it?” Akaashi kicked Kenma under the table after that and Kenma just looked at him and then back at Osamu.

Osamu still had a cheeky smile on his face and his eyes were playful. Kenma wanted to roll his eyes at that, he wasn’t joking around. He genuinely wanted to know.

“Cos why not.” Kenma did roll his eyes at that.

“And we won’t be doing it again, now will we.” Akaashi turned to Osamu and Osamu lowered his head a bit in embarrassment. Akaashi was the mum friend out of the three, and right now you could tell Akaashi was extremely disappointed in Osamu. 

“Anyways,” Akaashi turned from Osamu and looked at Kenma, “if we aren’t going to talk about _that,_ let’s talk about you.”

“Me?” Kenma pulled out his phone, clicking on one of the games.

“We heard Kuroo broke up with you” Osamu announced loudly.

Kenma didn’t look up from his game, eyes glued to the screen, he nodded. Why did they have to talk about this of all things? it happened, so what? This was getting annoying.

“Not so bash,” Akaashi sighed, “Are you doing okay?”

Kenma still refuses to look up from his game, hoping that would make this conversation as short as possible. “If i wasn’t, would i be here?”

It was kind of blunt, Kenma knew that but it was the truth. If Kenma wasn’t okay he would be locked up in his house and not talking to anyone… Well except from Shouyou, he was always excluded from that kind of stuff. Kenma found it easy to talk to Shouyou, so why would he shut him out?

“He’s got a far point” Osamu spoke up, his tone was quieter than usual.

Osamu was completely different to what you’d expect. He was seen as the quiet twin out of the Miya twins. That statement was partly true, if you didn’t know him well he was quiet but once he got comfortable with you he was exactly like Atsumu.

The Miya twins were both Alphas, no one was ever really surprised when they got told that. They both had the intimidating aura most alphas had and it wasn’t uncommon for alphas to play sports.

They’ve found that in the newer generations betas have become more rare. Now, mostly the population consists of Alphas and Omegas. It’s probably better that way. Betas get treated how omegas do, in some instances. Sometimes worse. People just see them as the plain janes and boring. Useless.

With Omegas being more common, it has been found in some cities that they get treated better but it’s still a problem in modern day society.

Kenma wished he was a beta, a plain jane.

* * *

Akaashi dropped Kenma off at his place after they finished at the diner. It did take some convincing, Akaashi still worried about him, not completely sure how he’ll deal with seeing all of Kuroo’s stuff in his house.

When Akaashi had pulled up at the front of Kenma’s apartment building, he started to get out too. Which is where Kenma had basically raced to unbuckle himself and run over to Akaashi’s side of the car to stop him. He didn’t need someone holding his hand all the time.

Kenma had thought convincing Akaashi to drop him off had been a hard effort, but convincing Akaashi to leave him alone in his own home was _so_ much more of a struggle.

“It’s fine, i don’t have any other plans today.” Akaashi tried pushing Kenma out of the way so he could get out of his car.

“I’m sure Bokuto’s free or something.” Kenma didn’t budge when Akaashi pushed him, earning a glare from him.

“I want to spend my time with you”

“You want to babysit me.”

Akaashi went quiet at that, knowing however he approached this situation he’d have slim to no chances of winning Kenma over

“What about if i called Shouyou over instead?”

Kenma’s eyes widened and his heart raced. He moved out of the way so Akaashi could get out of his car and started walking in the direction of his apartment building. He didn’t want to burden Shouyou anymore than he already had.

He knew how much effort he could be, always seeking the attention of another person but never outright saying it, making it a hard guessing game for the two people involved. Kenma knew that and yet never changing the way he approached situations. 

As much as he really did want Shouyou to be here, he stiffened at the thought of Shouyou not wanting to be here and agreeing to it to be kind. _Shouyou was always so kind_.

Kenma started to sink into a deep sadness that made him feel like he was struggling to breathe, as if he was actually drowning. What happens if he annoyed Shouyou because of the way he enjoyed and seeked his attention?

Kenma unlocked the door to his apartment roughly and loudly, not really comprehending what he was doing; still sinking in his thoughts. Kenma hunched into himself as he walked into his house. The air was cold and the whole house smelt unused, as if he never lived in it. 

Kenma always hated his home for that reason, no matter what he did it would always smell like no one actually lived there, unlike with Shouyou’s house. His house always smells like herbs. Kenma wished his house smelt like herbs.

“Why did you need to come here?” Akaashi spoke up, standing in the doorway, probably waiting for Kenma to move.

Kenma turned and looked at him with a somewhat stunned look on his face, “I, uh, live here you know?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened a little and he made a soft and small “oh” noise. He was acting as if had completely forgotten Kenma lived here. Which was weird considering Kenma actually did live here and he only really slept over at Shouyou’s once a week.

Akaashi nodded slowly and pushed past Kemma, “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kenma and akaashi sm


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft <3

Akaashi had left Kenma’s place at around 3:30, leaving Kenma in his quiet and empty home alone. He was uncomfortable, which just made him mope.

Kenma had been resisting the urge to go to Shouyou’s house and use the spare key that had been given to him. As much as Kenma hated being in his own home right now, he refused to burden Shouyou like that.

Kenma got up from the corner of his couch, stretching out his legs a bit, deciding that just sitting around and moping was pathetic and annoying. Kenma walked directly to his bedroom, knowing that if he was going to clean out Kuroo’s shit he may as well start with the room that will have the most of it.

Kenma walked through his unlit hallway, starting to tense up. It’s not like he absolutely  _ had  _ to clean up his room. Maybe he should just go back to the couch and watch tv and sleep out in the lounge tonight. 

Rolling his eyes at himself, he walked to the end of the hallway and pushed through his bedroom door. Sleeping on the couch would just hurt his back. As soon as he opened the door, he was slapped in the face with Kuroo’s scent. Kenma wanted to cry.

He gripped the side of the door, his knees becoming too weak to hold himself up. The whole house had smelt fine, why did it have to be his room that smells exactly like him? 

Kenma wasn’t sure if it was anger or sadness that took over him but all he knew was he was sliding down on the floor whilst struggling to breathe. Tears teased at the edges of his eyes and Kenma started to sweat. 

He refused to cry over this.

That’s what he kept telling himself anyways, but apparently his body didn’t like to listen. Tears were quickly and silently streaming down his face, making his eyes hot and red. 

Kenma tucked his knees into himself and hugged them. He didn’t try to calm himself down, Didn’t bother berating himself for actually crying. Instead, all he could muster up were quiet ‘thank yous’. 

He wasn’t sure what he saying Thank you for or who to, but it made him feel so much better. Better than what the crying did. 

* * *

It was roughly 4:30 when Kenma was woken up by three loud knocks on his front door. His neck throbbed from the way he slept on the floor. He got up slowly, whilst rubbing his neck and pushing his hair out of his face, most of it had fallen out of the bun.

“Kenma, I’m coming in!” Shouyou yelled from his front door and Kenma started speed walking through the hallway to greet him. 

Shouyou had entered his house and was taking his shoes off when Kenma met him at the front door.

“Hey!” Shouyou smiled at him and threw his work bag on the ground next to his shoes, “How are you?” Shouyou’s smile matched his sparkle in his eyes and at the sight of that, Kenma smiled too.

“I’m good, how was your day?”

Shouyou walked up to Kenma and hugged him, whispering something about how his day was good too. Kenma didn’t really catch it, he was too distracted by Shouyou hugging him.

Shouyou pulled back from the hug to examine Kenma’s face, holding onto Kenma’s hips. Kenma tried not to think about it too much, ignoring how hot Shouyou’s hands were and how intense his stare was. This is just what best friends do.

Shouyou moved his hands from Kenma’s hips up to kenma’s face. His thumbs stroking his cheeks, “You’ve been crying.” 

Kenma sighed, “A little.” 

Shouyou pulled his face in towards Kenma’s and made their foreheads touch. His eyes never left Kenma’s. It gave him butterflies, Shouyou’s intense stare. 

Kenma found himself easily distracted by Shouyou’s lips. Glancing between Shouyou’s eyes and lips quickly. He hoped he wasn’t obvious about it. 

Kenma found himself wanting to kiss Shouyou’s soft pink lips. He decided against it, they were best friends and no matter how nice his lips look in this moment best friends don’t just kiss. But then again, Best friends don’t think about kissing their best friends lips, Kenma reasoned with himself. 

Nope, that didn’t make it any better, Kenma thought. He just needed to get out of this- this situation with Shouyou as soon as possible. Before he did something he’d regret and make Shouyou hate him. 

“I’ll make you food.” And with that Shouyou let go of him and went into his kitchen.

Shouyou was the one that stopped it. Maybe he found the silence between them awkward, or maybe.. Maybe Shouyou has the same thoughts racing through his mind that Kenma did.

Nope that was ridiculous, Kenma waved the thought off and walked into the kitchen. Following the direction Shouyou had taken. 

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kuroo had broken up with Kenma and to say that he wasn’t doing the best was an understatement. Shouyou wasn’t sure if Kenma wasn’t okay because of Kuroo or if something else was going on that he hadn’t been told. He hoped that Kenma wasn’t hiding something from him.

Shouyou frowned at the thought and looked down at Kenma, he was currently asleep on the couch with his head in Shouyou’s lap. Shouyou reached down slowly to stroke Kenma’s hair. It was really smooth to touch. 

The two had been staying at each other’s places every night for the past two weeks, alternating nights so they wouldn’t get home sick. 

Shouyou liked spending this much time with Kenma. He got to see different sides of Kenma that he didn’t know existed, even if they had been bestfriends for years.

Like for instance, every night without fail Kenma would get up at 2:35am on the dot and eat apple pie and if he didn’t have apple pie, he’d go to the corner store near Kenma’s house that was open 24 hours and buy one.

Kenma also had the weird habit of falling asleep in his computer chair, it didn’t really surprise Shouyou when he found him there one night, knees up to his chest and his head resting on them. Shouyou had taken off his headset and put him into bed that night. And the next three nights he did it when they slept at his place.

Kenma started to stir in his sleep and Shouyou quickly moved his hand away from his hair and put both hands on his phone. Even though Shouyou had brushed his hands through Kenma’s hair before, he was worried Kenma would be weirded out if he was caught doing it whilst he was asleep.

“Mh, don’t stop” Kenma squinted up at Shouyou with a small smile whilst stretching out a bit.

Shouyou just smiled in response and put his hand back down into Kenma’s soft hair. Another thing about Kenma was that his hair  _ always _ smelt really good. Like, no matter what. Shouyou could never really put his finger on what the smell was but he loved it either way.

“Did you sleep okay?” 

Kenma rolled onto his side so that he was now facing Shouyou’s stomach. Wrapping his arms around his torso and snuggled his face into his abdomen, “Yeah. Sorry for falling asleep in your lap again.” 

Kenma smiled sheepishly. ‘Again’. If Kenma counted correctly this was the third time he had fallen asleep in Shouyou’s lap this week and it was only Thursday. 

Kenma couldn’t explain why, even if his life relied on it, but lately he’s been a lot more clingy towards Shouyou. He wasn’t sure if Shouyou had noticed or if maybe Kenma was looking too into things and he’d just always been like this but in the end they never really mentioned it. They just treated it as the norm. 

“It’s okay.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two and Kenma didn’t move from hugging at Shouyou’s torso, breathing in his scent. It was a guilty pleasure that Kenma refused to admit to anyone.

Shouyou always smelt like the ocean, no matter what. Personally Kenma never really liked the ocean but with Shouyou it was different. Shouyou almost made Kenma like the beach. The smell of it at least, anyways. 

Kenma’s stomach grumbled, disrupting the silence and it made Shouyou chuckle. “I guess I should start making dinner,” Shouyou finally said once he had finished laughing. 

“No, it’s my turn.”

Kenma moved his face out of Shouyou’s abdomen to see Shouyou to make a face at the suggestion, “uh, no offence Kenma but-“ Kenma glared at him, stopping Shouyou in his tracks.

Kenma got up from the couch and looked down at Shouyou, unimpressed. “We’ll go to a restaurant then.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” 

“Whatever. Go get changed.”

* * *

Shouyou had taken 20 minutes to get ready and Kenma, to say the least, was unimpressed. It had taken Kenma just over five minutes to get ready. He had decided on the outfit he had ‘borrowed’ from Shouyou, it had quickly become his favourite outfit. 

Kenma was in the lounge room playing on his phone when Shouyou had finally decided he was done and walked into the lounge room saying he was done. 

Shouyou was wearing a black tucked in top with Black jeans, and goddamn it looked good. Kenma got up from the couch, unable to take his eyes off of Shouyou. Shouyou smiled, the bright big sunshine one and Kenma felt his heart flutter.

“L...let’s go,” Kenma had finally managed.

They went in Shouyou’s car, Kenma not really being in the mood to drive and  _ god  _ Shouyou always looked so hot when driving.

Unfortunately, Kenma hadn’t thought far ahead enough and decided where they were going to eat so Shouyou decided on a new restaurant down one of the main streets, near Shouyou’s work. 

Kenma had never even heard of this place, but that didn’t mean much, considering when he went out to eat he always went to Shouyou’s work. Shouyou had said the place was called ‘wave’ and it was really good. 

“It’s beach themed so there’s a lot of seafood, if that’s okay,” Shouyou spoke as he opened the door for Kenma. 

Kenma gave a small laugh, “I shouldn’t be surprised by that.”

A small lady greeted them when they walked in and directed them to a table for two. The place smelt of the beach, but not like Shouyou’s beach smell. This one smelt off. 

When the lady walked off after giving them their menus, Kenma moved his chair next to Shouyou’s so they weren’t facing each other anymore but so their shoulders were touching. Kenma told himself it was because this ocean smell was bad and the closer he sat to Shouyou, the more his smell overpowered it. 

Kenma knew deep down that it was bullshit and he just wanted to be touching Shouyou, which was fine, of course because best friends always want to be in close proximity to each other. Luckily Shouyou didn’t ask so Kenma didn’t have to try and explain himself. 

After a while a different lady came up asking if they were ready to order, which they both were. Shouyou ordered nabe and Kenma ordered grilled salmon.

“Anything else with this one?” she said in an overly high pitched voice with a plastic smile.

“No thanks” Shouyou spoke for both of them, thank god. Shouyou had also ordered for Kenma, knowing how much Kenma hated ordering. 

“Alright then! You guys are such a cute couple too by the way!” 

“Uhh-“ and with that the lady walked off, without letting Shouyou or even Kenma to inform her that they were in fact best friends and not dating.

Kenma’s eyes were wide, did they look like a couple? Is it because Kenma moved his chair? Was this a date? 

Kenma got up and grabbed his chair, beginning to move it back to where it originally was. Shouyou grabbed the arm closest to him and gave him a soft smile.

“Don’t move, please. I like having you next to me.” 

Kenma put the chair down slowly, frowning “But she thinks-“

Shouyou cut him off softly, “What does it matter what she thinks? If we’re both comfortable sitting next to each other that’s all that should matter right?” 

Kenma slowly sat back down, slightly surprised. He was expecting Shouyou to have made him sit on the other end of the table after that comment, even if Kenma wanted to stay beside him. He made sure not to lean into Shouyou as much this time, trying not to upset Shouyou. 

Shouyou put the hand closest to Kenma’s arm onto his wrist, slowly rubbing circles on his wrist. Kenma silently wished he’d hold his hand but he was sure that would break the boundary of best friends. 

“I’m okay, Kenma. You don’t need to be so tense.” Shouyou leaned into Kenma’s ears as he said it. He was giving off calming pheromones and Kenma was loving the attention he was getting from him.

“Is it okay if i hold your hand?” When Kenma didn’t reply he quickly added on “As friends, of course.” 

And with that Kenma shook his head saying it was okay and Shouyou interlocked his fingers with Kenma’s. Kenma leant back into Shouyou, feeling better now that Shouyou had reassured him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stayed like that for a good time, not moving or talking. Kenma really liked this. He also liked that Shouyou hadn't really addressed what had happened on the night that he started to avoid him.

Kenma was slowly getting ready for work. He frowned at himself as he brushed his hair. Shouyou and him hadn’t spoken for a few days now. Not since they went out to dinner on that date.. thing.

Kenma walked into his room to go get dressed in his work uniform. After dinner that night Shouyou took them to the movies. As much as Kenma refused to believe it was a date when they had dinner together, as soon as Shouyou proposed the idea of going to the movies, he couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Shouyou kissed him when he dropped him off at the end of the night too, adding another reason to why it definitely was a date. Their kiss had been a soft peck on the lips, and Shouyou had cupped his right cheek. It was a sweet kiss and had left a soft blush on both men when they pulled back. 

Then it was just awkward silence, Kenma wasn’t able to maintain eye contact with Shouyou after it and he couldn’t help but feel bad. It probably seemed like He hated it, which he didn’t. He loved the kiss, he wanted more kisses with Shouyou but having to say that out loud made him want to kick himself.

And because of that they hadn’t spoken since, they weren’t even staying at each other’s places anymore. It made the whole situation ten times worse that Kenma had been feeling sick for the past few days continuously. The other day Kenma actually  _ drank  _ peppermint tea, he hates the taste of peppermint tea. 

Maybe Kenma would text Shouyou after work. Kenma walked into his kitchen and grabbed his car keys.  _ Maybe.  _

* * *

When Kenma got back from work Shouyou’s car was outside and the lights were on inside his house. Kenma couldn’t stop himself from being a little excited. Shouyou was his  _ best friend _ , after all. 

Kemma walked into his house, not bothering to take off his jacket or shoes. Instead, he had decided to look for Shouyou.

“Shouyou?” Kenma pokes his head around the wall into the lounge room to be disappointed. Shouyou wasn’t there.

He walked down the hallway a little further thinking maybe he was in the kitchen instead. He was just disappointed again. Shouyou also wasn’t in the bathroom or the guest room, leaving only Kenma’s room.

Kenma wasn’t surprised when he saw Shouyou in his room, he was, however, surprised when he saw that Shouyou was curled up in Kenma’s blankets watching tv. Shouyou looked  _ really  _ tired. He also looked extremely comfortable and happy. 

“Shouyou?” 

His head turned up abruptly so he could see Kenma. His eyes were wide, almost as if Kenma had scared him. Kenma was almost positive that his eyes weren’t wide because he had scared him and that they were wide because he was tired and was trying to stay awake.

Shouyou looked down at the blanket, “Sorry I kinda just welcomed myself into your home.” his voice had a slightly sulky tone to it.

His tone and him not being able to look Kenma in the eyes as he said that had thrown him off. Firstly, alphas  _ never  _ acted like this. They were the dominant ones and everyone else was meant to bow down. Not the other way around. 

And secondly, why was he saying sorry? They were best friends and Kenma had given him a spare key for the purpose of it being used. 

Kenma just stood in the doorway, wide eyed. Strands of hair had fallen onto his face, annoying him a little. He tried his hardest to ignore it, too shocked to move right now.

“W-why are you apologising?”

Shouyou looked back up at him, “I just barged into your house and welcomed myself into your bed.”

Kenma walked through his doorway, taking off his shoes. He also stripped down his jackets as he walked over to his closet, eager to get out of his work clothes. 

When Kenma got into some comfortable clothes, leaving his work clothes on the floor, he turned around to Shouyou. He undid his hair and pushed the strand hairs behind his ears, finally getting the annoying bits off of his face. 

He made his way over to where Shouyou laid, “Move over.”

Shouyou looked up at Kenma and gave him an excited grin, it made Kenma’s heart squeeze a bit. Kenma really did love Shouyou’s smiles. 

Shouyou moved back and lifted the blanket to let Kenma lay beside him. Kenma shuffled in quietly and wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s torso when he put the blanket over them. 

“I’m sorry I ghosted you.” 

“No harm done,” Kenma’s face was buried in Shouyou’s shoulder so his words were a bit muffled. 

“How have these past few days been for you?”

“Would’ve been better if my best friend hadn't ghosted me.” 

When Shouyou stayed quiet, Kenma lifted himself up so he was looking Shouyou in the eye. Well trying to, at least. Shouyou was looking up at the roof. Kenma frowned.

“It was a joke. Sorry”

Shouyou’s eyes flicked over to Kenma’s, “You’ve always been bad at being funny.”

Kenma scoffed, “I’m always funny!”

When Shouyou made a face at that, Kenma laughed. His soft bubbly laugh, which just made Shouyou’s heart swell and he gave Kenma his big sunshine smile and chuckled a little.

Kenma layed back down, snuggling his face into Shouyou’s side this time. Shouyou brought one of his arms to wrap around Kenma and a comfortable silence fell upon the two. 

They stayed like that for a good time, not moving or talking. Kenma  _ really  _ liked this. He also liked that Shouyou hadn't really addressed what had happened on the night that he started to avoid him. 

“You want to know something that’s going to sound  _ really  _ weird?” Shouyou spoke up with a soft voice. His tiredness laced in his voice. 

“Sure.” Kenma was also feeling a bit tired right about now.

“You’ve been smelling kinda different lately.”

“mh?” Kenma shut his eyes, “Good or bad different?”

He felt Shouyou shift, turning his head to look down at Kenma. Kenma kept his eyes shut. His eyes felt so heavy right now. 

“Not that kind of different.” Kenma could hear the frown in his voice.

Kenma was half tempted to agree with Shouyou, roll over and go to sleep. _ But,  _ that’s not what best friends do to each other. Keeping his eyes shut, Kenma kept the conversation going.

“What kind of different then?”

“It’s going to sound weird,” it went silent for a minute. Shouyou was trying to figure out how he was going to word this, “Like a changing different, does that make sense?”

“And not the ‘i got broken up with, new me’ change. It’s a different change. One I can't recognise.”

“There’s a smell for after being broken up with?”

“With some people, yeah.”

Kenma fell asleep after that, promising himself that he’d ask Shouyou more questions about it after he had a decent amount of sleep. 

* * *

It was two in the morning when Kenma had woken up to a loud clatter. He rushed up, turning to look over at Shouyou only to realise he wasn’t there. 

Kenma got out of bed, deciding that the noise was most likely from the kitchen considering it sounded like Shouyou had dropped a pan. Of course Shouyou would be cooking at 2am. 

The wooden floorboards in his house were cold on his feet. Kenma hugged himself trying to warm himself up a bit. Whenever his feet were cold he found it  _ extremely  _ hard to keep the rest of his body warm. 

The light of the kitchen made kenma squint. It hurt his head, adjusting to the light. He frowned at Shouyou when he turned around. A silent question,  _ What are you doing? _

“I was hungry!” Shouyou defended himself.

Kenma sat at a bar stool at the kitchen bench, “Not so loud in the morning.”

Shouyou turned around and did something on the bench humming softly to himself. Kenma leaned on his arm, still waking himself up. It was around 5:30 when they went to bed so that was like 8½ hours of sleep. That was more than what he usually got.

“Would you like some?” Shouyou’s voice had gotten quiet compared to before but he was still talking  _ so  _ loudly.

Still, Kenma was kinda hungry, “What is it?”

“Toasties!” Shouyou turned around and smiled at

him. His smile reached his eyes and Shouyou looked  _ way  _ too awake this early in the morning.

“So do you want one?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Cheese?”

Kenma shook his head in agreement. He wanted to ask Shouyou more about his smell but he wasn’t sure what to ask. His curiosity was scratching at his insides. He wanted to know what  _ kind  _ of different he smelt but Shouyou had said that he didn’t know so asking wasn’t going to magically make Shouyou know.

“Any chance you could be pregnant?”

That was random. Kenma’s heart dropped, “No?” his voice was strained and he was struggling to keep his composure, he surely wouldn’t be. You had to be in your heat to get pregnant and Kuroo and Kenma didn’t have sex while he was in heat.

“Why are you asking me that?”

Kenma’s throat started to constrict on itself, “I can’t be, we never did  _ it _ while I was in heat.”

Shouyou gave him a weird look, “Kenma.. You don’t have to be in your heat to fall pregnant” Shouyou fell silent for a second, “It’s just when you're the  _ most  _ fertile.”

Kenma wanted to go back to sleep. His heart was racing and he was starting to get a headache from being so freaked out. 

Shouyou could tell that he was so freaked out, which was just freaking Shouyou out as well. If Kenma was pregnant that meant he would have to talk to Kuroo about it. Kenma didn’t want to talk to Kuroo.

Shouyou went up to Kenma and hugged him, putting his chin on Kenma’s head and stroking his hands through Kenma’s hair soothingly. He was whispering calming things to Kenma, telling him it was going to be alright and that he would always be here for him. Kenma found comfort in it, although he knew no matter how much Shouyou promised it’d be alright he had no control over this situation. 

Kenma wasn’t sure what he would do if it did turn out that he was pregnant. He’d never really considered this situation before and now that him and Kuroo weren’t together anymore it just made it ten times more difficult. 

The toaster made a clicking noise indicating that it was done and Shouyou pulled out from the hug to look him in the eyes, “We’ll eat and chill for a bit and then, as soon as the first convience store opens we’ll go buy a test.”

Kenma looked down at his legs, trying to stop himself from crying. He shook his head slowly, agreeing with Shouyou. He was so understandingnand nice, it wasnt fair on him.

“You don’t have to be here for me… If it turns out that I am.” His lip wobbled as he finished the sentence. He couldn’t bring himself to say that he might be pregnant, it made it too real for Kenma, if he did say it aloud.

Shouyou’s eyes hardened at the suggestion, “Kenma, you’re my best friend, I’ll always be there for you.”

* * *

It was around 8 o’clock when Shouyou and Kenma started walking to the corner store near Kenma’s house. Conveniently, the store near Kenma’s house did open up pretty early so they only had to wait around 6 hours. 

Kenma’s heart clenched and his stomach tightened as he paid for the pregnancy test. He’d never really considered becoming a parent, like ever. His throat had been tight the entire time they’d been in the shop.

Kenma was dreading going home. The walk was going too quickly for his liking so he started to slow the pace, dragging his feet and no doubtedly ruining the soles of his shoes. Shouyou noticed straight away and threw him a questioning look, Kenma didn’t answer it. Seeing how distraught Kenma was, Shouyou slowed down his pace to match with Kenma’s. Shouyou’s heart clenched, he didn’t know how to help.

“You don’t have to take it as soon as you’re home,” Shouyou looked down at Kenma as he spoke, his facial expressions softening and his voice quiet, “I think Akaashi is having a day off and Bo is working, so maybe you could hang out with him?”

Kenma stayed quiet for a moment, considering it, “The longer I put it off the more the anticipation will eat at me.” His voice was harsh and blunt, you wouldn’t think he was talking about something so serious.

“But maybe after I might go hang out with Akaashi,” He looked up at Shouyou now. His voice was still flat as he spoke but his facial expressions completely betrayed his calm demeanor. 

Shouyou and Kenma were at Kenma’s front door  _ much  _ before he wanted to be. Deciding there was no point dicking around, Kenma made a beeline to the bathroom with the bag clenched in his hand. 

If Kenma thought the anticipation walking home was bad, the wait for the results was, at least, twenty times worse. Kenma was in the middle of debating coming out of the bathroom as he waited for the results, he knew that Shouyou was waiting for him outside the door. It was sweet of him. His presence and scent made him calm down a little. Shouyou could probably smell that he was tense, but even without his scent it’d take an idiot not to know that this situation would be heart racing. 

Ending the debate within himself he opened the bathroom door quietly, Shouyou had his back leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked so calm and at peace, Kenma wished he could feel the same right now.

“Two more minutes,” Kenma’s voice was so soft that he was surprised that Shouyou had heard him.

Shouyou was instantly off the wall and embracing Kenma in a tight hug. He was still releasing calming pheromones, which was succeeding in doing it’s job. A little. The anxiety of the wait was tugging at Kenma’s insides, not matter how calming Shouyou was he couldn’t fully let himself calm down.

“I’m scared,” Kenma burried his head into the crook of Shouyou’s neck as he spoke.

Shouyou’s grip tightened around Kenma, “Scared of having a pup or Kuroo’s reaction?”

“Both, i think.”

“You have options with both situations, Kenma. I’ll be here for you no matter what, so will Akaashi, Osamu and Bo. I can promise you that.”

When the two minutes were up Kenma reluctantly let go of Shouyou, heading back into the bathroom with Shouyou behind him. He was shaking, the anxiety now being a large pit of pure fear.

When Kenma picked up the test his hand was shaking so badly he had to steady it with his other hand. Shouyou wrapped his arm around kenma’s waist and was drawing reassuring circles into his hip.

Two lines.  _ It’s positive. _ Kenma couldn’t help it, after he’d seen the results his whole facade fell apart. Shouyou’s arms instantly wrapped around him, comforting him as he released a strangled sob. What the fuck was he meant to do?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be out soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kenma thought Kuroo looked angry, Akaashi and Osamu looked ten times angrier.

Shouyou had been like a human comfort blanket while Kenma shook and weeped. He didn’t really understand what he was crying over. Finding out you're pregnant was  _ meant  _ to be the best day of an Omega’s life but all Kenma felt about this was sadness.

Sad because the kid would never be able to grow up with a full family. Sad because Kuroo probably wouldn’t even care that he’s carrying his pup. Sad that right now all he wanted was to be embraced by Kuroo, yet he wasn’t.

And then he was mad at himself. His best friend was there, stroking his back and cooing sweet nothings to him. Shouyou was exactly the person Kenma needed in his life, yet all he could think about is fucking Kuroo.

Kenma didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t cut out to be a mum. He wasn't caring and nurturing like the stereotype Omegas had. Kenma struggles to take care of himself most days, how was he meant to take care  of a pup?

Kenma’s ankles started to throb from sitting on them whilst they were on an inward angle. He started to squirm. Shouyou moved slowly, reluctantly letting go of Kenma and looking him in the eyes. He put one hand on Kenma’s thigh, as if if he wasn’t touching him he’d lose him.

“I’ll call Akaashi so you and him can meet up and you can go get changed okay?” Shouyou pushes off of his knees as he speaks. 

“Okay,” Kenma smiled softly up at him as he took the hand that Shouyou offered him to help him up.

Shouyou pulled Kenma into another hug, it was tight but reassuring. Shouyou presses a small kiss to Kenma’s forehead, letting go of him. 

* * *

Kenma and Akaashi met at the diner. Kenma was almost certain Akaashi already knew what had happened. He probably was just not saying anything about it to try and keep the day normal (Not that this day could be normal anymore after what Kenma found out).

Akaashi also knew that Kenma would end up talking to him about it. He always did. Akaashi was really good to rant to. Keeping quiet and slipping in bits and pieces of advice occasionally. 

They were sitting opposite each other, Kenma was huddled up in an extremely oversized white hoodie, matching with gray ripped jeans. Even though it looks ridiculous on anyone else, Kenma always pulled off the oversized hoodie look. 

Akaashi was wearing a black hoodie with a blue jean jacket overtop. Akaashi looked worried, another indicator to Kenma that he most likely knew what was going on. 

They hadn’t spoken yet, they were still waiting for Osamu. Even though Shouyou hadn’t mentioned Osamu whatsoever it was a given he’d be invited. They were a trio after all. Even if Osamu was bordering on five minutes late now.

Osamu slipped in beside Kenma quietly, which was surprising. Osamu was wearing a black cap with a white shirt and a flannel hoodie wrapped around his waist. Today Kenma and Osamu were facing the door and Akaashi had his back to the door. Kenma preferred it that way.

“Why did Hinata call me from your phone?” Osamu was bordering on loud as he spoke, which would eventually piss Kenma off. 

From that question Kenma assumed that Osamu didn’t know what was going on. The thought made him nervous, he’d see Osamu’s genuine reaction - he'd probably jump and get excited and this was  _ not  _ something to be excited over. Kenma had to stop himself from sighing. 

Kenma places his hands on the table, picking at his fingernails a bit. He didn’t look at either of the men as he spoke, “I’m pregnant.” 

Kenma’s heart had been in his throat as he stated that. He had practiced saying it to Shouyou to try and make it easier as he told people the news but it didn’t make it any easier. He still found himself wanting to be swallowed whole whenever he had to tell someone.

Kenma had been right about Osamu’s reaction, he made a small whoop - probably keeping in mind that Kenma really didn’t want attention from strangers and today Kenma was sitting next to him so Akaashi wouldn’t be able to intervene too quickly if Kenma did go to do something.

Osamu enveloped him in a tight hug, and had a huge goofy grin on his face. You’d think that he was the father or something. Kenma returned the hug, not as tightly as Osamu but it was returned. 

Akaashi was holding one of his hands over the table, circling his thumb on his hand. He didn’t look happy but he also didn’t look upset. Kenma wasn’t entirely sure what that meant and he wasn’t keen to ask. 

“Have you told Kuroo?” Osamu asked after pulling away from the hug.

The question made Kenma sink into his seat and tighten on Akaashi’s hand, “No. Not yet.”

“Do you know what you're going to do?” Akaashi’s voice was soft and comforting as he spoke.

Kenma couldn’t maintain eye contact with either of them, he decided it’d just be easier to watch his hand as Akaashi still reassuringly rubbed it, “I-“ his voice broke.

He knew what he wanted to do but he was so worried about how Kuroo was going to react to his decision. Even though Kuroo wasn’t in his life anymore, it was his pup too. 

“I’m going to keep it.” He started, his voice was much softer and unsure then he had meant it to be.

“We’ll be here for you the whole time,” Akaashi squeezed his hand and Osamu shook his head quickly to agree.

Kenma’s heart swelled with love by these gestures. It pushed aside his anxiety a bit, making room for the overwhelming feeling of happiness he was getting right now. Shouyou had said something similar and now to hear Akaashi say it himself to him just made Kenma realise that they really were going to be there for him (Not that Kenma didn’t believe Shouyou, but reassurance was always great.)

“Do you know when you’re meeting up with him?” Akaashi’s voice was still soft and reassuring. It was almost unnatural how well he was able to do it. 

Kenma shook his head, averting his eyes from Akaashi. As reassuring his voice was right now, Kenma really couldn’t handle his piercing gaze. It was judgemental and calculated, and always made Kenma uneasy.

“You should try and organise that as soon as possible,” Akaashi softly squeezed Kenma’s to signal him to look at him as he gave Kenma a soft smile, “Maybe text him now?”

“Yeah, okay.” Kenma let go of Akaashi’s hand slowly, his hand feeling cold from the loss of warmth. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and put it in front of him.

He scrolled through his phone to find Kuroo’s contact. He hoped Kuroo hadn’t blocked him, people usually do that when they break up. 

He tapped Kuroo’s contact and started typing a message. His hands were shaking now. Kenma was starting to regret agreeing to texting him. He didn’t want to meet up with kuroo in person. Why couldn’t he just text him and tell him what was up?

That was a stupid question and he knew the answer to that. This situation was too serious for just a quick text. 

**Kenma.**

Hey Kuroo, I need to talk to you asap. 

He sent the message with a quick sigh and chucked his phone on the table. The message facing upwards for Osamu and Akaashi to see. They both glanced at the phone to see what he said and gave short nods to show that they approved. 

Kenma’s phone buzzed on the table which caused all three men to basically jump out of their seats to view the screen.

**Kuroo.**

Np! We r still friends

Kenma outwardly cringed. Did he really have to say that? It was basically like a ‘haha fuck you, i broke up with you’. Well in Kenma’s eyes it was, anyways. Kuroo probably meant it sincerely.

**Kenma.**

I’m free rn. If you are.

**Kuroo.**

Sure! Where dyw 2 meet?

Kemma looked up from his phone, a little distressed, “Where do we meet?” 

“Meet here,” Osamu suggested.

“But you guys are here! He might get offended!” 

“We’ll go sit at the other end of the diner so he can’t see us.”

“Yeah, we’ll do that and then if - on the off chance - things get messy we’ll be here to stop it.” 

Kenma frowned.

* * *

Kenma had ended up telling Kuroo to meet up at the diner. Kuroo agreed to it straight away, no questions asked. Which was weird but Kenma wasn’t sure if he cared enough to think about it anymore.

Akaashi and Osamu went to a table at the other end of the diner, like Osamu said they would. Kenma started rubbing at his wrists.  _ God why am i so fucking nervous. _

At that thought, Kuroo walked in with a goofy smile on his face. He was wearing skinny jeans with an untucked red shirt that said ‘Blue’. Kenma would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so fucking nervous.

Kuroo walked through the diner as if he was walking on a dream. Kenma’s heart squeezed.  _ Why was he so happy?  _ Kenma rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Why does it matter if he’s happy.

Kuroo slipped in the booth sitting opposite Kenma, his lopsided grin never leaving his face. Kenma could see Akaashi and Osamu’s head peak around a newspaper from behind Kuroo. Kenma couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. They looked ridiculous. They were both wearing hats, sunglasses and Akaashi had his hoodie over his head.  _ God they were so obvious. _

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Kuroo’s grin grew wider.

Kenma frowned and rubbed his wrists harder. A text would’ve been so much fucking nicer. But no!! You have to be considerate of other people!! God. Being nice is so fucking hard sometimes.

“What i’m about to tell you isn’t a joking matter, Kuroo-san.” Kenma looked down at his wrists. His heart was rattling his rib cage right now and his leg was shaking underneath the table. Kenma just wished he’d stop being so  _ fucking  _ nervous already. 

“Okay then, do tell.” Kuroo’s voice seemed a bit more cautious now. Probably confused as to why Kenma was being so serious.

“I, uh-“ Kenma kept his eyes down at his hands, he could feel Kuroo’s intense stare and it was making him uneasy, “I’m pregnant” He completely mumbled that last bit and he could practically guarantee that Kuroo hadn’t heard him. 

“Pardon?” 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, stone faced, “I’m pregnant.” 

Kuroo’s face dropped for a second, the smile leaving his face and his eyes going wide. Then, he laughed. Throwing his back and making his ugly hyena laugh. Kenma wasn’t sure if he was taking the piss or if he was genuinely laughing but either way, this wasn’t how he thought he’d react.

“You’re joking,” Kuroo stopped laughing as he said that and gave Kenma a stone cold glare. He felt goosebumps prick at his flesh. 

“I’m not.” Kenma tried to reflect back Kuroo’s hard glare. He wasn’t sure how well he succeeded in doing it as Kuroo had no reaction.

Kenma didn’t feel nervous anymore. He had stopped rubbing his wrists as soon as he replied to Kuroo. He knew it was adrenaline that had given him this sudden confidence boost, but still he was proud of himself for standing his ground and not being such a nervous wreck.

“You're not keeping it.” 

“I am.”

Kuroo’s vein in his neck bulged as Kenma replied. A huge indication that Kenma was pissing him off. Kenma wanted to laugh at that, if Kuroo doesn’t want to be a parent, Kenma won’t force him to be but Kuroo can’t force Kenma to  _ not  _ be a parent.

“No.”

“I am. I didn’t tell you to come here to make up my mind for me, Kuroo-san. I invited you here to tell you what was happening and if you don’t want to take part, that’s fine.” 

Kuroo’s face started to go red with anger, “I’m the parent too, I should get a say.” 

“Yeah, you are getting one. I’m asking if you want to be in the pups life.” 

Kuroo jumped up from his seat and grabbed Kenma’s collar to pull him closer. Kenma’s heart raced in fear, up close it was terrifyingly noticeable just how much of an ugly man Kuroo is. He was  _ furious.  _ He was red in the face, his jaw clenched and he was shaking with anger. 

“You won’t have the fucking pup!” Kuroo spat, shaking Kenma as he spoke. 

Kenma flinched. He couldn’t help it. He hated himself for it but he was scared of this man. fucking terrified, and right now he had all the power. Kenma had no chance of winning in a fight against Kuroo,  _ especially  _ in this situation.

“Yes I will.” Kenma spoke through gritted teeth. His voice wavered as he spoke and he wanted to kick himself for it.

Before Kuroo could get another word in, Akaashi and Osamu were on Kuroo, trying to get Kuroo to let go of Kenma. It didn’t take long for the two to get Kuroo to let go. Akaashi was on Kenma in an instant after they got Kuroo away from him. Osamu was chasing Kuroo out of the shop. If Kenma thought Kuroo looked angry, Akaashi and Osamu looked ten times angrier. 

Kuroo was shaking with anger and he gave Kenma the dirtiest look of disgust before he left. As he walked out he shouted across the diner telling Kenma that the pup would be just as disappointing as it’s mum. Letting the whole diner know what was going on. Kenma felt his whole soul shatter. 

Akaashi was holding Kenma’s head into his chest, shushing him softly. Kenma hadn’t realised that he was crying until he felt that Akaashi’s shirt was wet. After that he couldn’t stop himself from letting out loud choked sobs into Akaashi’s chest. Kenma couldn’t bring himself to care that a bunch of random strangers had just seen what had happened and could hear him crying like a broken record. Kenma didn’t even feel like Kuroo talking to him was addressed to  _ him,  _ right now he felt like a third party to his own fucking life. Akaashi continued stroking his fingers through Kenma’s hair softly and lovingly, talking to him softly about stuff that he found funny that Bokuto or Osamu have done. God Akaashi’s going to be a good fucking mum one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe me if i told u kuroo is in my top 5 favourite haikyuu characters? 
> 
> also i’m considering making a twitter that would be abt these fics and future ones but idk man ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou smiled at Kenma as Kenma sat down in front of him. He seemed really happy and bubbly. Maybe it was a good day at work?

Kenma had to admit, his life had definitely been fucking better. Akaashi and Osamu had taken him home 30 minutes ago and they were both refusing to leave. It was aggravating.

He understood that they were just being his friend and trying to be there for him but all Kenma wanted to do right now more than anything was to sob loudly and uncontrollably in the shower whilst blasting his ‘Sad Bitch Hours’ playlist.

But he felt as though he couldn’t really do that with them here. Instead, he settled for a quick and hot shower to burn away the sadness and shed a few tears and then to go back out into the lounge room and act as if everything was okay.

If only Kenma could act. 

“He’s totally wrong anyways so who cares!” Osamu interrupted Akaashi: who was going on about how Kuroo was incorrect and giving reasons as to why. 

The two were still mad and were either terrible at hiding it or didn’t care enough to try. It was nice - seeing them so upset over it. It reassured Kenma that he wasn’t overreacting to how hurt he was from Kuroo.

“We all care, obviously,” Akaashi gave him a harsh glare, “That’s why I was listing reasons as to why he’s wrong and stupid.” 

Kenma decided to not butt into their conversation and to just sink back into his own thoughts. 

If he was being honest with himself: which he is going to be right now, he wasn’t as over Kuroo as he had thought. Yes, he hadn’t cried when they broke up but that clearly didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt by it. Kuroo was a piece of shit boyfriend but still, Kenma had loved him. Keyword  _ had.  _

Kenma did have to admit, he missed what he and Kuroo had. He used to not be sure if he also missed Kuroo but after what happened in the diner he knew he didn’t want that special feeling with Kuroo anymore.

Kenma knew that even though it fucking  _ sucked  _ being told by Kuroo that he didn’t care for the pup, that the only part of him was really hurt by it was his Omega. Which, yeah made sense - Kuroo was his alpha at some point but not anymore and it was about time he completely moved on.

Kenma felt himself shrink into the couch.  _ God why does thinking have to hurt so fucking much?  _ Kenma felt his eyes sting a little and he quickly rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.  _ Good grief, more crying? _

Kenma decided to continue being honest with himself, which resulted in him thinking about Shouyou. It was ridiculous to think that there wasn’t  _ something  _ there but Kenma has no fucking idea what that was; and they’d kissed the other day. What did it even mean? Kenma  _ liked  _ the kiss too! But he still felt something for Kuroo!

Kenma had to resist the urge to punch himself in the face. 

“Kenma?” Akaashi’s concerned voice broke Kenma out of his internal monologue.

“Yeah?” Kenma blinked. 

“You all good there?” 

“Fine.”

Kenma had to look away from Akaashi’s piercing gaze to resist the urge from crying again. Osamu got up from sitting beside Akaashi and plopped down on the couch beside Kenma with a soft ‘oomf!’. Osamu wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder and tugged him into a headlock hug thing. Kenma couldn’t decide whether to resist it or lean into it.

“Sometimes ya just need a hug.” and with that, Kenma decided it was better off to lean into it.

“He’s right,” Akaashi got up and squeezed himself between the couch arm and Kenma, basically his whole body weight squashing Kenma. Kenma didn’t resist it when Akaashi leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s torso. All he could do was smile and silently and slowly cry. 

It was silent for a couple short moments before Kenma decided that Akaashi’s hip was a bit too sharp to continue coping with (It was jabbing just above his hip and  _ good grief  _ it hurt.) 

“Ow.” It was flat but Akaashi and Osamu got the point, leaning off of him a bit and saying quiet sorrys. They didn’t completely let go of him and Kenma decided to just put up with it.

“I hate to bring him up again.. But are you going to make him sign away all parental rights?” Osamu sounded worried about asking the question. 

Kenma sat there for a bit, he hadn’t thought about that. He doesn’t think Kuroo wants anything to do with the pup but people can change their minds. As much as Kenma wanted to be a full family with Kuroo, Kenma knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. 

“I don’t know,” Kenma sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times, to adjust his eyes to the harsh lighting. 

Akaashi nuzzled his head into Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma decided that he didn’t completely hate it. As he nuzzled back at Akaashi, he spoke quietly.

“You know what I do want to know..” he let himself trail off a bit in thought. Did he really want to admit that he wanted to know this out loud? 

_ Fuck it.  _ “Why Kuroo broke up with me,” as those words flowed out of his mouth Kenma didn’t regret it. He’d been wanting to know ever since Kuroo blew up at him. He did begin to regret it though when he felt Osamu and Akaashi stiffen next to him.

Osamu coughed, “I thought you didn’t care.”

“I didn’t-“ Kenma shrugged “But curiosity does kill the cat.” 

“Also” Kenma pulled himself up a bit so he wasn’t slouching as much, “Why did you both stiffen when I said that? Do you guys know something?” 

The way Akaashi lowered his head when Kenma looked at him and the way Osamu averted eye contact after the statement proved to Kenma that they did know something and he wasn’t sure how to react.

He jumped off of the couch and looked down at the two. They still refused to look at Kenma, like two little kids that knew they did something wrong and were about to get punished for it. 

“What do you guys know?” Akaashi lifted his head a little bit at that and then decided to just continue looking at his hands in his lap.

_ Gosh. This is ridiculous!  _ “He left you for someone else..” Osamu was still avoiding his eyes as he spoke. His voice was cautious and soft and his shoulders were still extremely tensed up. 

Kenma’s face dropped, “Who?” his voice was distant and cold. He couldn’t decide if it bothered him.

“Does that really matter?” Osamu’s voice was soft.

The two were releasing anxious pheromones and Kenma felt his posture tense, why were they releasing pheromones? Especially Osamu, he was an alpha, why would he be scared of an omegas reaction to something?

Kenma didn’t know. Did it matter? They aren’t together anymore and he feels  _ something  _ for Shouyou, so it doesn’t matter… right? 

“I-i don’t know.” Kenma held his hands in front of him, nails digging into his flesh. His head hung low and he bit his lip to stop it from wobbling.  _ Great, I’m gonna start crying again. _

“We’ll tell you if that’s what you’d really like,” Akaashi grabbed Kenma’s hand and tugged it softly, telling him to look at him. Telling him that it was okay.

“Please,” Kenma didn’t realise he was crying until he choked on a sob as he spoke. He almost gasped in surprise and quickly wiped away the tears. 

“Sit down first,” Kenma did as he was told, Akaashi instantly wrapped his arm around Kenma and started brushing his hair soothingly with his spare hand. Osamu was still avoiding eye contact but pulled out his hand so he could hold hands with Kenma. 

It made Kenma sob louder. His friends were so caring and he felt so undeserving of their love. They cared so fucking much and Kenma hardly did anything to return the favour. He squeezed Osamu’s hand and leaned into Akaashi’s touch. He may not be the best at showing affection, but he was definitely going to try.

“Do you remember Tsukishima Kei?” 

Kenma shook his head, showing that he did remember him. He was a tall blond kid a year below Kenma when they were in high school. Kuroo had taken special interest in him whenever they had training camps. He never really thought that Kuroo liked him outside of volleyball, but for Akaashi to be mentioning him, he must have.

“Last I heard, they’re two month anniversary is next week.” 

Two months? But Kuroo and Kenma haven’t been broken up for that long yet. Wait..  _ No. _

“He was dating someone whilst dating me?” Kenma’s voice was so small and sounded so broken that it was completely heart throbbing. Kenma hated it, hated that his voice sounded so sad and hurt. He didn’t want to be hurt, but being cheated on is… something different.

“Yeah-“ Akaashi quickly sat up and grabbed Kenma’s cheeks roughly, forcing him to look at him, “I didn’t know until, like, yesterday. I swear! I would’ve told you if I knew at the time.” 

Kenma’s cheeks hurt, Akaashi wasn’t letting go and his grip was surprisingly strong, “I behlief youh (I believe you)”

Akaashi’s eyes widened and then he quickly let go of Kenma's cheeks. He wrapped his arm around the back of Kenma’s neck loosely, apologising profusely.

“If you ask me, I find this as ‘nother reason as to why he ain’t shit,” Osamu finally looked Kenma in the eyes.

Kenma threw his head back and gave a bright and bubbly laugh. It was unnatural in the current mood but Kenma couldn’t find himself to care. What Osamu said was completely true and he loved it.

“Thank you guys, really you're the best.” 

“It’s what friends are for, stupid.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Akaashi squeezed Kenma into a one armed hug as he spoke and Kenma leaned back into it.

Osamu jumped up out of nowhere, disrupting the wholesome mood of the room, “We should go dancing!”

Kenma cringed, “No way.” 

His protest fell upon deaf ears though. Akaashi quickly

got up with a bright smile on his face, dragging Kenma up with him. 

“Yes! We’re going dancing!”

* * *

Kenma had tried to refuse to dance and just sit at the bar (He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to sit at the bar to talk with Shouyou). He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get used to the fact that at literally any time this place was jam packed with drunk dancers.

Kenma wasn’t a good dancer, he could admit to that but Osamu and Akaashi certainly couldn’t relate. He wasn’t saying they were good dancers - Akaashi was but,  _ good grief  _ Osamu shouldn’t be allowed to dance - he was just saying that if they were bad dancers they’d never admit to it. In Osamu’s defence, it was making it  _ much  _ more fun to watch the way he danced. Honestly, if Kenma didn’t know him he’d automatically assume he was some dumb frat boy and steer clear of him.

Kenma really wanted a drink. Not to quench his thirst - something to make him  _ at least  _ tipsy but he knew he couldn’t do it, so instead he just stayed on the dance floor whilst failing to properly copy Akaashi’s dance moves. 

Even though Kenma was complaining a bit he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. His friends may have dragged him out here against his will but he’d make sure to quietly thank them later. (Well maybe not Osamu, he gets a big ego when complimented.) 

Osamu and Akaashi quickly got distracted. Bokuto and Akaashi disappeared somewhere and not long after that Osamu was gone as well, leaving Kenma alone. He didn’t mind though, he smiled to himself making his way to the bar, looking out for a certain someone. 

He was pretty easy to spot, Kenma wasn’t sure whether that was because he was looking for him or if it was his hair that immediately singled him out. Kenma couldn’t help the little skip in his step as he walked over to Shouyou and the grin that was growing at a rapid pace on his face. 

Shouyou was wearing a black button up shirt and the sleeves were rolled up around his elbows. The shirt was tight, which showed off Shouyou’s body, and  _ fuck  _ Shouyou was toned. 

* * *

“What are you doing here?” His tone was light, happy even.

Kenma tried mirroring Shouyou’s smile, He wasn’t sure how it turned out. “I got dragged here by Akaashi and Osamu.” 

Shouyou nodded and started making a drink for Kenma. It wasn’t alcoholic, which made Kenma want to sigh but he couldn’t do much to change it. 

Shouyou passed the drink to Kenma giving him a wink which made Kenma’s heart flutter. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the fact that Shouyou’s hand stayed on the drink a little too long after Kenma grabbed the drink for it to be accidental. Kenma’s heart can’t handle this man.

“I told Kuroo,” Kenma sighed and placed the glass down, it made a quiet  _ thud  _ noise, “He didn’t handle it well. I guess my pup won’t get a father.” Kenma couldn’t make eye contact with Shouyou for the last part. He found it embarrassing. 

Shouyou grabbed his hand whilst releasing calming pheromones that had an undertone of anger, “Well fuck him,” He squeezes his hand, “You have your support system, Kenma, We’ll help out no matter what.”

Kenma smiled, still not looking up at Shouyou. As much as Shouyou promised that, he knew there was only so much he could get his friends to do before he became annoying. 

Shouyou let go of his hand and Kenma felt his heart clench. He didn’t look up, Shouyou probably just had to serve a customer. 

Instead, Kenma felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Shouyou’s scent had lost the undertone of anger and Kenma felt him sink into him more. Shouyou kissed his forehead and mumbled something that Kenma didn’t quite get except for the last word being ‘you’. He decided not to ask what he said, worried it’d ruin the mood. 

Shouyou pulled away and looked Kenma in the eyes, “Come behind the counter with me? I’ll grab you a chair and you can just chill out with me till i finish.” 

Kenma pulled Shouyou into another quick hug before agreeing. Shouyou’s scent always smelt so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them all sm oh god


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Kenma just see Shouyou’s eyes flick from his lips to his eyes or was that his imagination? He decided not to dwell on it too much, and let go of Shouyou’s hands.

It’s been a full month since Kuroo broke up with Kenma, and it’s been two weeks since Kenma found out he was pregnant with Kuroo’s pup.

Kenma grabbed his hot cup, cradling the bottom of it whilst also holding it by the handle. Kenma filled it up a bit too much so he was walking slowly, bending his knees as he walked to his back porch. 

It was a warm and beautiful morning, something refreshing compared to the cold and windy weather that Kenma has learned to get used to these past few days. 

He sat down on a cold chair, it brought shivers up all the way up his spine. He brought the cup up to his face, basking in the warmth coming off of the liquid. 

After that day where Kuroo had told him he didn’t care about Kenma’s pup it came pretty easy for Kenma to get over him. As much as Kenma used to love him, he couldn’t bring himself to continue to love him after what he had said. Kuroo just wasn’t important anymore now Kenma has his pup on the way. 

Plus, Kenma was pretty sure that there was something going on between him and Shouyou. He didn’t completely know, but they had kissed a few more times in the past two weeks. Three times to be exact. Not that Kenma was counting, or anything. 

The two never spoke about it though, they treated the kisses as if it was something normal for bestfriends to do. When Kenma thought about it, he liked it that way.

It made it uncomplicated and easy. 

Kenma placed his cup down with a soft clink on the table. He rested his head in his hand and sighed. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

* * *

Kenma knew he wasn’t wrong about his day going to be a good one when he got a knock on the door at 1pm. He had the day off of work and had been lazing around all day, when he had heard the knock on the door, he jumped out of his bed and basically ran for the door.

He knew Shouyou was at work right now and that even if he got off early, Shouyou had a key and would welcome himself in. It couldn’t possibly be him at the door but he still couldn’t stop the disappointed feeling when he opened the door to see that it wasn’t Shouyou. 

Kenma instantly felt bad when he let out a disappointed ‘oh’ slip past his lips. Right now, Tora was standing at his door with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Whoops.

“I come to visit you and all I get is a sad ‘oh’?” 

He pushed through the doorway and welcomed himself into Kenma’s house. Kenma shut the door behind him slowly. He hadn’t heard from Tora in like a month, where the fuck had he been? God Kenma was a bad friend, he hadn’t even checked in.

Tora was walking through the hallway, heading toward the kitchen, “Heard you're carrying a pup.”

Kenma followed Tora into the kitchen, shuffling his feet on the cold floorboards, “Who told you that?” 

Tora was immediately into Kenma’s fridge, making a ruckus, “People. Do you have any good food?” 

“Who?”

Tora turned around and put his hands on his hips, he gave Kenma a rather unimpressed look, “You do realise we have mutual friends right? Plus, I was friends with Kuroo.” 

“Was friends with him?” 

Tora turned back around and walked up to Kenma’s cupboard, “Yeah, well. I heard he cheated and I don’t want to be friends who treats my other friend like shit.”

“You shouldn’t rely on word of mouth so much.”

“Are you saying he didn’t cheat?” 

“No, I'm just saying.”

Tora grabbed some ingredients and put them on the counter. He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Kenma was always tricky to talk to when it came to feelings.

“How are you feeling?” Tora gave up trying to have tact, he may as well ask straight up and see how that goes. 

“I’m better now.”

The two had so many questions for each other but were both too scared to over step boundaries. They’d been friends for years but some things were just too tricky. 

“Where did you disappear off to?”

“Someone had to deal with Kuroo.”

_ Deal with? “ _ It took you a month to deal with him?”

“No.”

“Where have you been for the past month?”

“It’s difficult, Kenma.”

“How?” Kenma could feel himself getting frustrated, this conversation was going nowhere. Sometimes he forgot how difficult Tora was. 

Tora turned around and gave a tender smile, “Why don’t we talk about something else? Do you still work for that streaming company?” 

Kenma didn’t bother trying to argue with him, he missed Tora, and even if he tried to argue with him all Tora had to do was emit some scary alpha pheromones and Kenma’s omega would quickly make him shut up in fear.

“Yeah, I got moved into the office a couple weeks ago.”

* * *

Tora ended up leaving maybe an hour after he rocked up on Kenma’s door step. It didn’t really surprise Kenma, Tora had the tendency to show up out of nowhere and leave basically the same way. Even though Kenma hadn’t gotten much out of Tora, he was glad that he got to talk to him. 

Kenma played with his hair a bit as he looked in the mirror. Tora seemed like he was in a real rush that day Kenma had called him, then he didn’t hear from him for about a month and  _ then  _ he showed up out of nowhere. Tora was definitely a weird one.

Kenma pulled his hair out of the messy low bun and pulled it down to it’s full length. His hair length had passed his shoulders long ago. He frowned at the look of his hair.  _ Maybe I should get it cut to the length it was in high school.  _

If Kenma was going to be honest with himself, he only really did grow his hair out this long because Kuroo preferred long hair. But now, there was no real point and Kenma thinks he looks better with his hair above his shoulders anyways. 

“Kenma!! Where are you?” Kenma turned around at the sound of Shouyou’s voice. He couldn’t stop the broad smile that welcomed itself on his face. 

“Bathroom!” 

When Kenma turned back to look into the mirror he couldn’t help but notice that his whole face had brightened up compared to just a few seconds ago. He wanted to kick himself when he noticed it and made a big deal of it to himself. Of course he’d be happy to see his best friend. That he kissed a few times, but his best friend nonetheless.

Shouyou walked into the room quietly, smiling at Kenma through the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Kenma’s hips and cupped his chin on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma melted into his touch. He couldn’t help it, Shouyou was his  _ best friend. _

Kenma wanted to stop the way he had to continuously convince himself that what he and Shouyou did was just friend things. Of course it was. But Kenma has already come to terms with the fact that him and Shouyou did have something going on. He just wanted to know, no matter what he did he always felt like he had to come up with reasons. He felt as if he couldn’t just enjoy Shouyou’s touch.

“What are you doing?” It felt weird when Shouyou talked, his chin digging into his sensitive spot in the crook of his neck, just before his scent glands.

“I think i’m gonna cut my hair,” Shouyou started scenting him whilst closing his eyes.

“How short?”

“I think I want to make it the same as it was in high school.” 

At that, Shouyou looked up and gave Kenma his bright and bubbly sunshine smile. If Kenma didn’t love it as much as he did, he’d have to look away from it to spare his eyes from the brightness of it. 

Shouyou squeezed his waist, “I think that’ll look good.” 

“Wanna help me do it?” 

Shouyou basically jumped in excitement, Kenma almost whined from the loss of touch. He instantly stopped himself, wanting to kick himself for being so selfish and reminding himself that even though they acted like they were something more they were  _ just best friends _ .

“Of course i’ll help you! It’s gonna be so much fun!” He was still bouncing around as he spoke, it reminded Kenma of how Shouyou acted in high school. He smiled, some people really never do change.

“Great. I’ll go grab some scissors and bleach.”

“Huh??! We’re doing it  _ right now??”  _ Shouyou followed Kenma into the kitchen as he went to find scissors.

“Yeah, why not?” 

“Do you even have the stuff?” 

Kenma grabbed the scissors from the draw and smiled up at Shouyou, “Yeah, but the rest of the stuff is in the bathroom.”

* * *

Kenma couldn’t stop laughing. He found it so much easier to smile and laugh around Shouyou and right now, watching Shouyou freak out at the smallest bit of hair being cut off was absolutely  _ the  _ funniest thing Kenma could imagine. 

Shouyou had insisted that he’d be the one to do the cutting, as he was the only one out of the two that could see all of Kenma’s hair. Despite that, Shouyou was so stressed out that he’d cut it too short or unevenly that he was visibly shaking. Kenma knew he shouldn’t laugh, but he really  _ couldn’t  _ help it. Kenma didn’t really care how his hair looked as long as it was still long enough to cover his face when he felt like hiding. 

The fact that Shouyou still continued to cut his hair even though he was so visibly stressed out about it made Kenma swell up with this foreign feeling. The feeling of being wanted, maybe? Kenma didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to dig into the finer details of that one. Not wanting to make himself overthink this moment. He just wanted it to stay fun and light hearted. 

Kenma decided he probably should stop laughing and help Shouyou out a bit, He turned his head as Shouyou stopped cutting and grabbed the hand holding the scissors whilst maintaining eye contact with him.

He started scenting the gland on Shouyou’s wrist with his spare hand as he spoke, not breaking eye contact, “Shouyou, I won’t mind if it doesn’t look perfect.”

Kenma’s voice was low and seductive, it almost made Shouyou lose all rational thought. Almost. “Are you sure? You deserve the best.” 

Kenma wanted to kiss Shouyou because of that statement. He decided against it and almost whimpered again. God he was acting like a teenager going through puberty all over again. He really needed to get his act together. 

“I’m sure.” 

Somehow their faces had gotten so close to each other throughout the short conversation that Kenma could now feel Shouyou’s body heat. If Kenma had any less self control right now, his lips would be attacking Shouyou’s without any mercy. What Kenma wanted more than anything right now was to tangle his body with Shouyou’s and never let go. 

Kenma knew he had to stop thinking about how soft Shouyou’s lips looked and felt but he  _ really  _ couldn’t help himself. He was visibly staring at Shouyou’s lips and he couldn’t bring himself to care to stop. 

“I’ll.. Uh, I’ll stop stressing about it so much.” 

Did Kenma just see Shouyou’s eyes flick from his lips to his eyes or was that his imagination? He decided not to dwell on it too much, and let go of Shouyou’s hands. 

“Sounds good.”

When Shouyou went back to cutting Kenma’s hair he was a lot less stiff and he seemed more relaxed. Kenma wasn’t going to address the fact that Shouyou would make sure their hips were always touching.

* * *

Kenma brushed through his hair for what felt like the fifteenth time. He really loved the way it looked. Shouyou did a really good job. He hugged into Shouyou’s torso more and looked up at him.

Right now Shouyou was playing dying light on his playstation in his bedroom, and as much as Kenma loved playing the game himself, he found that he loved watching Shouyou play just as equally. 

It was cute watching Shouyou get tense when he had to fight the zombies. Kenma started a new fame so that Shouyou had to start the game front the beginning and if Kenma was going to be honest, Shouyou was pretty shit at the game. Which was understandable, of course, this was his first time playing but it was fun watching a complete noob. It was refreshing, he played games for his job so he usually played with really good players. He got hired by a steaming company a year out of high school and he loved his job but sometimes it was so frustrating. 

The company had promoted him recently, he worked in the office now. Not doing anything office-y but he liked the structure of having a workplace to show up to instead of just going to his spare room when he had to go work. 

Kenma couldn’t help but smile as he watched Shouyou, he really was lucky.

Shouyou set down the controller with a loud sigh after he died. He got ganged up on. He wrapped his arm around Kenma’s back and circled the skin that was exposed from his clothes pulling up. It gave him goosebumps but that didn’t stop him from leaning into the touch.

Shouyou looked down at him and gave him a warm and contagious smile. Kenma couldn’t help himself and returned it. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Shouyou eyes flicked to Kenma’s lips and then back up to his eyes.

Kenma’s heart did a few flips at that statement. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was left agape. Was this real?

“A..Actually?” His voice came out a lot quieter than he had intended but he didn’t care right now. That was something for him to worry about later.

“Uh, yeah-“ Shouyou averted eye contact and Kenma noticed the light blush that began to tint his cheeks and ears, “Unless I read our situation completely wrong and then we can just ignore this.” 

Kenma shot up, narrowly missing hitting his head on Shouyou, “NoNo! You didn’t! I’d love to go on a date with you!” 

Shouyou’s whole face brightened up with that, “Really? Yes!” 

He brought Kenma into a tight hug and Kenma returned the hug.  _ They were going to go on an actual date! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want kenhina to be canon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in silence during the car ride, the radio was playing quietly and Kenma paid no mind to the song that was currently playing. Instead, Kenma kept taking obvious glances at Shouyou.

Kenma jumped into Shouyou’s car, he was nervous. He knew Shouyou could tell just how nervous he was, just like Kenma could tell that Shouyou was nervous through his smell. They both didn’t mention it, instead Shouyou offered him his warm smile. Kenma couldn’t help but return it, of course, it was contiguous.

They sat in silence during the car ride, the radio was playing quietly and Kenma paid no mind to the song that was currently playing. Instead, Kenma kept taking obvious glances at Shouyou. He couldn’t help himself, He looked  _ so  _ good. 

Tonight Shouyou was wearing brown plaid long pants and a beige shirt that fit really well on him. Kenma couldn’t stop himself from wanting to touch Shouyou. He didn’t actually do it because  _ jeez  _ that would be embarrassing but he really was considering it.

Kenma decided to stop openly staring at Shouyou after Shouyou stopped at a red light and just stared at him back. He had a smug smile plastered on his face as he looked at kenma. How could someone’s eyes alone have this much of an effect on him?

“I don’t even know where you're taking me,” Kenma didn’t take his eyes away from the Shouyou as he spoke, “For all I know you could be taking me somewhere secluded to kill me.” 

Shouyou chuckled and  _ god  _ it was a beautiful sound. Kenma melted at the sound. 

Kemma felt his hand get brushed and he had to resist the urge to pull away because  _ this was Shouyou  _ and he  _ liked _ Shouyou. Shouyou slowly wrapped his hand around Kenma’s - he didn’t interlock their finger and wasn’t holding on tightly, as if telling Kenma that if he didn’t want hands, he could pull away without actually saying anything. 

Shouyou’s hands were hot and a tiny bit sweaty but Kenma didn’t mind. He could almost bet that his hands were  _ much  _ more sweaty. But Kenma didn’t care, he liked that Shouyou was holding his hand so he intertwined their fingers and squeezed Shouyou’s hand. 

He felt Shouyou’s nervousness ease when he squeezed, his pheromones instantly gushing a happy smell and making the car smell of the beach on a sunny day. Kenma basked in the smell. 

“What would you do if that was the plan?”

Kenma couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. He tried to push it away and ignore it, he really did but Shouyou had this way of making Kenma always smile. No matter what.

“I’d beg for mercy,” Kenma turned to Shouyou and smiled. Shouyou was looking at the road but Kenma knew that Shouyou could see him smile by the way that it brought a bright smile to Shouyou’s lips. 

“Would ya now?” Kenma could hear the smile in Shouyou’s voice. 

“Yup,” Kenma popped the ‘p’ as he said it.

“‘Nyways it’s a surprise. Is that okay?” Shouyou quickly looked away from the road to look at Kenma. To show Kenma that the question was genuine.

Kenma’s heart squeezed and he spoke a small ‘yeah’ to tell Shouyou that he trusted him with whatever the fuck they were going to do. As much as Kenma hated surprises, he was actually looking forward to this one.

* * *

They pulled up at a roller skating rink. It seemed old and retro… and abandoned. Kenma started to think that maybe Shouyou  _ was  _ going to kill him. 

“I personally wouldn’t kill someone here but we all have our own quirks.” 

Shouyou laughed and walked around the front of the car, reaching out to Kenma’s hand and dragging him closer to the abandoned building. 

Kenma felt like a giddy teenager, sneaking around an abandoned building as if he was trying to buy. He laughed at that, as if he knew what it was like to buy

Shouyou walked Kenma into the rink from a side door that was open. The lights were on inside the rink, which was surprising considering you couldn’t see any light from outside and this place looks like it hadn’t been touched for at least 20 years.

“Shouyou, isn’t this illegal?” Kenma was starting to feel uneasy and he knew Shouyou could smell it by the way Shouyou squeezed his hand as he walked them over to grab skates.

Shouyou turned to him after they grabbed a pair of skates with a huge grin on his face, “It’s only illegal if you get caught, no?”

Kenma frowned at that. No, it doesn’t make something not illegal just because you don’t get caught, that’s stupid. 

“Plus isn’t this place cool?” 

Kenma looked around, he ignored the fact that the roof looked like it was about to cave in and the occasional rats that would run past their feet, then yeah this place was nice. 

“How’d you find this place?” Kenma found Shouyou’s hand and intertwined their fingers. His hand was a little cold without it. 

“I own it.” 

“What?!”

Shouyou turned to Kenma with a guilty smile on his face, “I half own it! Bokuto and I bought it the other week… We wanted to expand our business.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” 

Shouyou looked down at his feet and Kenma could see a pink tint blush across Shouyou’s cheeks and the tops of his ears.  _ Has Shouyou been planning this date for a week now? _

“Anyways!” Shouyou looked back up at Kenma, the blush still faintly there, “I know it’s a bit of a fixer upper but it’ll be great when it’s finished!” 

Kenma smiled, “I’m sure it will be.” 

Shouyou started skating towards the rink, pulling Kenma along with no warning. Kenma struggled to keep balance and almost landed on top of Shouyou. Had he forgotten to mention he’s never skated? Like ever.

* * *

Kenma fell over too many times to be able to keep count, which had freaked both him and Shouyou out at first considering he was carrying a pup but he was getting better… kind of. He did, however, count how many times he fell on top of Shouyou. This would be the fourth time in the past hour and a half.

Their noses were touching and Kenma held his breath out of nervousness. Shouyou’s hands were holding onto Kenma’s hips and he was trying  _ really, really  _ hard not to think about it. 

“I-I, uh, Sorry,” Kenma’s hands rushed to push himself up off of Shouyou. 

Shouyou held him down firmly against him and heat automatically rushed to Kenma’s cheeks, “Don’t be sorry kitten.” 

Shouyou snuggled his nose into the crook of Kenma’s neck and took a large inhale at his scent gland. Kenma felt goosebumps run up along his spine as he melted a bit more into Shouyou’s grip. He  _ really  _ liked being called kitten by Shouyou.

“Are you ready for the next part of this date?” Shouyou’s words were a bit muffled as he didn’t move his face away from Kenma’s scent gland but Kenma still made out his words.

“Yeah,” He tried to get up again and this time Shouyou didn’t stop him.

When he stood up and got his balance he put his hand out for Shouyou to grab but Shouyou was already standing right in front of him with a soft smile on his face.  _ That’s probably a good thing, they’d fall over again if Kenma had to help Shouyou up.  _

Shouyou closed the small gap between the two, cupping Kenma’s cheeks softly. His hands were warm and soft, Kenma leant into the touch. Shouyou peppered small, soft kisses from Kenma’s forehead to the top of his lips, stopping there.

He pulled away a bit to look at Kenma, “May I?” 

Not trusting his voice, he shook his head giving Shouyou the go ahead. 

In an instance Shouyou’s lips were on Kenma’s and Kenma gasped, closing his eyes. Shouyou took advantage of Kenma gasping and slipped his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. Their kiss was slow and passionate. And  _ intense.  _ It made Kenma’s stomach do flips and he wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck, wanting to close what little distance their bodies had left between them.

Kenma almost felt out of breath but he refused to break away. He didn’t want this moment to ever end. All Kenma could smell was Shouyou’s impossibly calming ocean smell and he  _ loved it.  _ He loved how it invaded his senses at this moment, he loved how he could rely on this smell no matter what. 

Shouyou was the one to break away, touching his forehead to Kenma’s and looking him in the eyes. They were both panting quietly, trying to regain their breath. But the fact that they were both so incredibly out of breath didn’t stop the goofy grins from growing on their faces. 

Kenma gave Shouyou another quick peck on the lips and couldn’t help the small breathless giggle that fell out of his mouth.  _ God Shouyou’s amazing.  _

* * *

Today both Bokuto and Shouyou were working in the restaurant. They were extremely short staffed in the kitchen and couldn’t get anyone to come in so they both took the places.

“He’s so bad but it was so cute!” Shouyou called over his shoulder, right now he was stirring a pumpkin soup in a big pot. It smelt really good. 

Bokuto laughed at Shouyou. He’d been talking about his and Kenma’s date for about half an hour now. Bokuto didn’t mind, Kenma made Shouyou happy. Really happy.

“And after we went roller skating we went to a karaoke bar,” Shouyou turned around to look at Bokuto with excitement in his eyes, “ _ God,  _ His voice is amazing!”

Bokuto smiled, “For some reason that surprises me but also doesn’t surprise me at the same time.”

Shouyou turned back around to continue you with the food, “I  _ know  _ right! It was so mesmerising!”

Shouyou’s had it bad for Kenma for about a year now, though he’d never openly admit to it to anyone, including Bokuto. Bokuto has secretly shipped the two since high school. Both him and Akaashi.

“Also he thought the roller skating rink was a cool idea! Well he didn’t say that  _ exactly  _ but I knew what he meant!” 

Hearing Shouyou all excited over Kenma wasn’t something new to Bokuto, it was almost an everyday occurrence but Bokuto didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over how cute it was to watch gush over Kenma.

“Yeah, you’ve told me like three times now dude,” Bokuto laughed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it! He’s just so perfect!”

“When are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend?”

Shouyou dropped a pot, making a loud clang noise. Bokuto jumped and winced at the noise, did he overstep?

Shouyou turned back around to look at Bokuto and he had a rather spooked expression across his face. Bokuto was over to Shouyou in an instance trying to talk to him. 

_ Stupid stupid stupid.  _ Bokuto couldn’t stop lecturing himself, sometimes he just needed to  _ shut up.  _

“Wouldn’t that be insensitive? And if I’m insensitive won’t that make him hate me? I don’t want Kenma to hate me, Bokuto,” Shouyou’s voice was strained and Bokuto could smell the anxiety in his scent. 

“I don’t think Kenma could ever hate you dude,” Bokuto slapped him in the back, maybe a  _ bit  _ too hard, “Plus, I doubt he’d find it insensitive considering he willingly went on a date with you!”

“Yeah, your right,” Shouyou didn’t really seem to believe his own words as he spoke.

“Plus your, like, awesome dude! Not as awesome as me but close!” Shouyou laughed at that.

“I don’t know man, I think I’m  _ pretty  _ awesome. Plus, aren’t you getting a bit too old to be awesome now?” Shouyou punched him in the arm.  _ Hard.  _ It made Bokuto want to punch a wall back with how much it hurt but he just laughed it off. Playing off his tough act. 

“ _ Too old?  _ I’m only a year older than you!”

Shouyou poked his tongue out at him, “Seems really old to me.” 

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Shouyou’s neck quickly to pull him into a loose head lock. Then, he ruffled his hair roughly, “Fine, If I’m old at least  _ I’m  _ not short!” 

Shouyou tried getting himself out of the headlock and failed, “Hey!! I’m not that short you dick!”

Bokuto laughed loudly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m sad that haikyuu manga ended


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma didn’t stop when he got outside the diner, he kept walking hastily. He was angry. Extremely angry. Why did Kuroo have to keep coming around?

Kenma walked into the diner with his head down and let his hair fall in his face. Him, Akaashi and Osamu were meeting up today, probably to talk about Kenma and Shouyou’s date, thinking about it still made Kenma blush. 

He went to their usual booth and sat down quietly. Osamu and Akaashi were there already, which surprised Kenma a little, Osamu was never here before him, but then again Osamu was probably just curious on how their date went.

“So? How’d it go?” Kenma rolled his eyes. He had only just sat down and Osamu had already asked him a question. He shouldn’t be surprised.

“It was fine.” 

“Someone got stage fright?” Osamu teased and Kenma had to resist the urge to jump across the table and hit Osamu.

“He took me roller skating and to a karaoke bar and then we got something to eat and then i was dropped home,” Kenma tried to make it seem as bland as possible to  _ try  _ and stop himself from blushing. 

“Your blushing,” Akaashi gave him a knowing look and giggled. He definitely already knew what had happened on their date.

Kenma looked back down at the table, trying his absolute best to hide his blush, “Shut up.”

“Did you guys Kiss~” Osamu teased and Kenma slouched into the seat. He just wanted to disappear.

“Yeah,” His voice was impossibly quiet and full of embarrassment. 

“Aw is little Kenma get embarrassed?” Osamu mocked in a baby voice, Kenma’s head shot up and he gave him a dirty look. If only he had something he could throw at him.

He didn’t reply and the group stayed quiet for a moment. Kenma didn’t mind it and moved around in his seat a bit, trying to get more comfortable. After he did get comfortable, he looked up at Akaashi and Osamu to see their faces full of Anger? Fear? Shock? Kenma couldn’t decide which and it made his stomach do tumbles. He followed their gaze to the door and immediately understood.

Fucking Kuroo and Tsukishima were here. Kuroo knew this was Kenma’s favourite place. Kenma was curious, they were holding hands and looking all lovey dovey and it made Kenma want to vomit. He couldn’t help it, not after what Kuroo had done to him.

Kenma turned back around to Akaashi and Osamu to see that Akaashi had already moved to sit next to Kenma, blocking him from the walkway and Kuroo. Osamu’s jaw was clenched and his scent was disgustingly angry. It made Kenma uneasy but also made him incredibly comfortable in their presence.

“Maybe we should just go-“

Osamu looked down at him, jaw still clenched and his eyes filled with hatred for Kuroo, “No. This is our hangout spot. Not fucking theirs.”

“Come on Osamu, that’s kind of childish.” 

Akaashi turned to Kenma and grabbed his hand, “I have to agree with Osamu on this one. He can’t go around saying what he said to you and then come into this place knowing full well that we hang out here and just expect us to be okay with it.” 

Akaashi’s eyes were filled with anger but his face was incredibly calm. It’d be unnerving to see if it was anyone else other than Akaashi. Kenma’s whole

body was tense and he was finding it hard to breathe, he really wanted to go, to argue with them and say it was childish but he had another part of him that agreed with what they were saying. A bigger part of him.

“What happens if he comes to talk to us?” Kenma was trying really hard to keep calm and he wasn’t sure how well it was going.

“He won’t.” Osamu’s jaw was still clenched, which must hurt a lot at this point .

Except, he did. Kuroo fucking did. He was standing at the end of the table with Tsukishima behind him and he was smiling broadly down at the three. Kenma wasn’t sure if he was ready to punch the alpha or go cry in a corner. 

“Piss off,” Osamu didn’t give Kuroo the chance to speak and as soon as Osamu had said something Kuroo’s smile grew bigger. He was searching for a reaction. 

“I just came to see if the little whore changed his mind,” Kuroo looked at him and raised an eyebrow, still smiling. Kenma felt Akaashi tense next to him. 

Kenma looked down and swallowed, holding down a whimper. He was struggling to keep his breathing even and under control. He really just wanted to go home.

Osamu stood up, pushing Kuroo’s chest with his hand. Trying to get him to  _ just fuck off _ , “He’s not a whore and you know that, now fuck off.” Osamu’s vein in his neck was popping and he was trying his best to keep quiet so he wouldn’t scare Kenma more than what Kuroo already had.

“He never answered though!” Kuroo forced a fake laugh and it felt like a kick in the gut.

Kenma looked at Kuroo, trying to muster up a harsh glare but he knew it didn’t work. Tears were falling slowly down his face.  _ Fuck. _

“Kuroo I’m not going to change my mind now  _ fuck  _ off!” He didn’t mean to get loud, really. He was just so angry and  _ so  _ over Kuroo being around when he wasn’t in his life anymore. Kuroo was the one that broke up with him, not the other way around so  _ why  _ couldn’t he just leave him alone?

Kuroo flinched from the omega’s harshness, and Osamu turned to look at Kenma, his eyes wide with surprise. He wasn’t one to lose his cool, or to yell for that matter. But today, he did both. 

Akaashi smiled to himself, he was proud of his friend for standing up for himself. Kenma wipes away his tears and nudged Akaashi a little, telling him that he was ready to leave. Akaashi moved, knowing that Kenma needed space right now and he wasn’t going to force him into having to stay.

* * *

Kenma didn’t stop when he got outside the diner, he kept walking hastily. He was angry. Extremely angry. Why did Kuroo have to keep coming around?

He reached in his pocket, grabbing his phone with his shaky hands and dialed Shouyou’s number. Bringing up his phone to his ear he exhaled. 

“Shouyou?” His voice broke and he sobbed a little, “A-Are you busy?” 

“What’s wrong kitten? Are you crying?” He sounded worried.

“I-I’m in town near the diner, uh, is it alright I h-hang out with you?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to the rink for a bit to tidy up before renovations. I’ll come pick you up, meet at the convenience store near the diner?” 

“O-Okay, Thankyou.” Kenma took a deep breath and wiped away his tears.  _ Thank god for Shouyou. _

* * *

When Shouyou had pulled up to pick up Kenma, he jumped out of the car and pulled him into a warm hug. Kenma would be lying if he said that didn’t make him cry more. Shouyou didn’t ask him any questions in the car, he released calming pheromones and gave him the aux, not saying anything when Kenma put songs on that he didn’t particularly like. 

It wasn’t until they got to the rink and Shouyou handed him a broom that he asked what happened. They had a broom each and their first job to do was to clean up the floors. Which was going to take much more than a quick sweep. 

“So Kuroo and Tsukishima came into the diner? and instead of leaving you guys alone Kuroo came up and insulted you?” Shouyou was rerunning himself through it, shocked and angry at the audacity of the two. His grip on the broom tightened.

“Yeah, I think Osamu was going to fight him. He was so angry.”

“I don’t blame him.” 

“I-I, uh, said something to him actually,” Kenma rung his hands on the broom and looked down, embarrassed. 

Shouyou touched his hands softly, “What’d you say to him, Kitten?” His voice and eyes were soft; it made Kenma melt.

“I told him t-that I wouldn’t change my mind about keeping my pup and told him to fuck off,” Kenma felt so stupid re-saying it to Shouyou.

“Really??” Shouyou pulled him into a hug that included the broom, as Kenma’s grip wouldn’t let go of it, “Kenma, I’m so proud of you!”

“Y-You are?” 

“Of course I would be!” 

Shouyou let go of him and Kenma frowned. He wanted to keep hugging Shouyou forever. Shouyou went back to sweeping whilst humming a song. 

* * *

It wasn’t long before Akaashi called Shouyou, asking where Kenma was. It didn’t surprise him that Akaashi called Shouyou instead of himself. Kenma probably wouldn’t have picked up unlike Shouyou.

“Yeah, he’s here.”

Kenma couldn’t hear much except muffled noises at the end of Akaashi’s sentences. 

“I’ll be back, Kenma,” and with that Shouyou walked outside. 

“We really have to do something about Kuroo. It’s not good for Kenma if he just keeps popping around like that.” Shouyou hadn’t meant to sound so angry whilst saying that but he knew Akaashi would understand the anger wasn’t aimed at him

“Yeah, I know. He’s a lot more emotional then he’d like to let on,” Akaashi sounded so calm as he spoke and it honestly baffled Shouyou. 

“I doubt Kenma would want to move hangout spots too, he isn’t a big fan of change.” 

“Yeah. Osamu did have a talk with Kuroo. Warning him not to hang around there, but I think that‘s what Kuroo-san wanted.” 

“Maybe just try and hang out in a different spot for a bit? If you tell Kenma you want to try out a new restaurant he’ll most likely tag along.”

“How long will that work though?”

“If it just works for a week, that would be enough for Kuroo to lose interest.”

* * *

When Shouyou walked back in, he looked upset. It was as if he had a storm cloud looming over his head, it was unusual, to say the least. Shouyou was always the type to outshine those rain clouds but after that call he seemed  _ so  _ upset.

“Shouyou…?” I walked up to him slowly and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

He breathed in the smell of my hair and sighed, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Of course I am. I’m with you,” Shouyou snuggled his nose into Kenma’s scent gland, “I’m just thinking.”

It was muffled and quiet but Kenma heard him. He stroked his fingers through Shouyou’s hair and hummed to a song. 

“I’m scared,” Kenma’s voice was quiet as he spoke and he looked up at the roof as he spoke. As if the roof could help him get away from his life right now.

“Me too,”

“What of?” Kenma continued to slowly rub his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, stopping the itch of having to do something with his fingers. 

“I’m scared for you, kitten. You’ve been so stressed lately and it worries me.”

Kenma wasn’t sure if he was hurt that Shouyou was scared for him or happy. Instead of making his mind up on it he just continued to play with Shouyou’s hair, like it’d stop the world from falling apart.

“Let’s be scared together, then.”

“What? No!” Shouyou pulled away from Kenma’s neck to look him in the eyes, “I’m supposed to be the big bad alpha that’s worried about his omega!”

Kenma laughed, not fully processing the fact that Shouyou called him  _ his omega. _

“Firstly, you lost your chance of being a big Alpha ‘cause we’re the same height,” Shouyou glared at Kemma without any heat with that comment but he continued to laugh, “And secondly, your too soft to be bad but that’s okay ‘cause it’s cute.” 

This time, Kenma snuggled into Shouyou’s scent glands. Taking in big whiffs of his ocean smell. He’d never get over ridiculously  _ good  _ he smelt.

“I’m scared to become a mum,”

“I know, but you're gonna be great! I can guarantee it!” Kenma could hear the smile in his voice.

“Do you promise to always be by my side?” 

Shouyou pulled him away to look him in the eyes again, He was smiling so brightly that Kenma had to squint to look at it. He pulled out his hand with his pinky pointing out.

“I pinky promise, Kenma,” 

Kenma sealed the pinky promise with his own pinky, “You shake it, you break it.” It was such a childish thing but Shouyou said it so seriously that Kenma  _ knew  _ that Shouyou wasn’t messing right now. He looked down and smiled, his hair hiding his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i kinda died for a sec there


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wasn’t really sure what was going on with him and Shouyou anymore. Yeah, they had- No, have a thing but the two had never really addressed it with each other.

Kenma frowned. He just finished a five hour long stream and he felt like he’d been hit by at least three buses on a rainy day (not that he knew what that felt like but still). He rested his head on the desk and sighed, it was like 10pm, he hadn’t meant for the stream to go on for so long. 

It had now been two months since Kuroo broke up with Kenma and a month since him and Shouyou went on their first date. Lately, him and Shouyou have been going on two dates a week and even with those dates, they’d stay over at each other’s places every other night. 

Kenma wasn’t really sure what was going on with him and Shouyou anymore. Yeah, they had- No,  _ have _ a thing but the two had never  _ really  _ addressed it with each other. 

Kenma chewed his lip and slowly got out of his chair. It was cold here, probably because the aircon was on like 16°c at all times. All Kenma really wanted was for him and Shouyou to be boyfriends. 

Kenma smiled at the thought and felt butterflies build up in his chest. The mere possibility of them being boyfriends made him feel giddy. 

Honestly, Kenma could just ask Shouyou himself to be his boyfriend but that was the alpha’s job. Or at least that’s what he reasoned with himself anyways. It was a shitty excuse but it worked. Sometimes.

Kenma made his way through his office doors and down the wide hallway. If he saw anyone in the office at this time of the day he wasn’t sure how he’d react. 

Kenma was carrying his switch, laptop, spare phone and his ‘at home’ headset in his arms. To say he was overloading was an understatement. He felt like a pack horse and he didn’t really  _ need  _ to take this stuff with him home, but he had the overwhelming urge that he  _ had  _ to. Kenma pressed the button to the elevator with his elbow and almost dropped his laptop. 

When he finally got down the elevator and to the front glass doors he sighed. Firstly, the door was locked so he’d have to try and get his keys out of his back pocket without dropping anything and secondly, it was raining and he parked the car a good walk away.  _ Well fuck. _

* * *

Kenma somehow managed to get home without dropping anything. He did get a bit wet and by that he means he sacrificed himself for his stuff by taking off his jacket and wrapping it around his equipment and letting the water absolutely fucking soak him. 

He sighed, now he’d have to wash his hair otherwise it’d feel like shit tomorrow but washing your hair was so much effort. 

“Your home!” Shouyou jumped from around the corner with a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, sorry… My stream went on a bit too long.” He pulled his shoes off slowly and cringed at his wet socks.  _ ew. _

“I know! I watched it!” Shouyou brought him into a hug, ignoring the fact that his clothes were literally sticking to his body. 

“I made dinner but go have a warm bath first or you’ll catch a cold.” 

“I’ll go put my stuff away-“

“Don’t worry about it, i’ve got it under control!” Shouyou smiled at Kenma.

As much as Kenma wanted to argue with him, that he wasn’t a child and Shouyou wasn’t his slave, He knew that he wouldn’t be able to win this argument _. _

Kenma trudged off to the bathroom, deciding he was too cold right now. He knew Shouyou would always win. 

* * *

The two sat at the table in silence. Shouyou had made dinner long ago, expecting Kenma to come home around 4pm but realised he wouldn’t be home until later after Kenma started streaming and kept the food heated. 

He waited for Kenma to get home so they could eat together. Even if they didn’t talk much during dinner, it felt wrong eating without Kenma by his side. Shouyou smiled at the thought, if he ever admitted that out loud he’d sound like a crazy person. 

He frowned at his food, not because it was bad - no. Shouyou was a great cook and he knew that, it was just,  _ thinking.  _ Bo asked earlier why Shouyou didn’t just ask Kenma to be his boyfriend, like officially and ever since he’s been feeling uneasy.

The two obviously have a  _ thing,  _ they basically live with each other and have date nights but Shouyou was too scared to make it official. Kenma has only been single for around two months now and he hasn’t really seemed to show an interest in wanting to be boyfriends.

He looked up at Kenma, He was looking down at his food, a small smile on his lips as he ate. He looked so precious and innocent. It made Shouyou  _ insane.  _

Kenma was so unintentionally cute it made him melt. 

Like last night, Kenma had a nightmare and crawled into Shouyou’s bed to go back to sleep. He had rubbed his eyes with fists as he asked if it was okay and when he rolled into the bed, he leaned into Shouyou’s chest and fell asleep instantly. Shouyou had been so happy by it that he couldn’t go to sleep for another hour, not that he minded of course. 

“Bo and Akaashi are holding a gathering this weekend and we were invited. Any chance you’d want to go?” Shouyou asked as he chewed and Kenma gave him a dirty look because of it.

Shouyou had almost forgotten to ask, that would’ve been bad. Especially considering Bokuto told him that he had to bring Kenma or he wasn’t going to feed him. Why did Kenma have to come? He wasn’t sure, he didn’t mind though.

“Don’t eat and talk, Shou.” His voice was always so soft and quiet, It was going to make Shouyou weak at the knees. “I’ll go to the gathering if you do.” 

“Hell yeah!” Shouyou fist bumped the air, “Then we’re booked saturday. That’s still all good?”

“Yeah,” Kenma gave him a soft smile that matched his eyes and Shouyou was pretty sure he was going to pass out from Kenma’s cuteness.

* * *

Kenma and Shouyou were cuddled up on the couch, watching some shitty chick flick. Kenma has stolen all the blankets at the start of the movie, not that Shouyou minded, really. It gave him the chance to move closer to Kenma, to wrap his arm around his shoulders and dig his nose into his neck and take a big whiff. Shouyou never really tried to hide how much he absolutely  _ loved  _ Kenma’s smell.

Shouyou hadn’t asked Bokuto why they were meeting up on the weekend. He didn’t mind, of course but that didn’t stop the curiosity.

“My lease ends soon,” Kenma sounded defeated - stressed - as he spoke.

No wonder, really. His place was only one bedroom and he was going to have a pup soon. He’s probably been stressing over what to do about it for a while now:

“Mine too, actually.”

“I know i need to get a bigger place but I’m scared…” Kenma went silent and Shouyou moved so he could see his face, “The thought of living in a bigger house by myself is scary...the thought of being a single mum is scary.” Tears were welling in Kenma’s eyes and he kept blinking, trying to keep them at bay. Trying to get them to just  _ fuck  _ off because all he seems to do now is  _ cry  _ and it was starting to annoy him.

“I know i talk about this a lot and I’m sorry Shou,” His voice cracked at his name “I really am,” Kemma sobbed at the end of the sentence and Shouyou’s heart squeezed. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck, pulling him into an awkward hug. He released calming pheromones but he wasn’t sure whether it’d help much considering all Shouyou could smell right now was Kenma’s distressed scent and it was starting to freak him out.

They’d talked about this a few times… About how Kenma most definitely had this and was going to be a  _ great  _ mum, but in the end words were just words. Shouyou really wasn’t sure what else to do, really. So instead of talking as he usually does he just sat there, trying to calm down Kenma, holding him in the hug that kind of hurt his back from the way he was sitting and felt Kenma soak his shirt. 

As much as it sucked that Kenma was upset, Shouyou couldn’t help but feel happy that he was the first person Kenma went to. 

“Look, I know we have a thing going on right now and it could make things complicated,” Shouyou pulled away from Kenma and cupped his cheeks, making him look at him. Shouyou’s own eyes welled with tears when he saw Kenma’s face, he looked devastated. She had snot running out his nose and his eyes were puffy and red.

“What if moved in together? Like get a three bedroom place? Then you won’t be by yourself in a big house and you won’t be a single parent. I’ll be the cool uncle or something!” Shouyou grinned at Kenma and Kenma couldn’t help but smile back. He was so weak for him.

“Are you being genuine? What about the fact that your an alpha and i’m an omega?”

“Of course! Plus if i lived with you guys i’d definitely be the favourite uncle,” Kenma chuckled at Shouyou. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was the favourite. How could you not favouritise Shouyou? “And with that we can find ways to work around it… book out a hotel or something, I’m sure it won’t be too hard.”

“So is it a yes?”

Kenma couldn’t help the blush that crawled along his face and ears, he looked down, trying to hide it, “Yeah.”

Shouyou jumped up, bringing Kenma up with him and lifting him into the air, “Hell yeah!!!”

Shouyou put Kenma down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, He had a huge grin on his face and it looked like nothing would be able to wipe it away. 

“Wait, Shou, when does your lease actually end?”

“The end of this month, you?”

“ _ the end of this month? that’s like two weeks! _ ” Kenma couldn’t help but raise his voice a little. He wasn’t angry, just  _ really  _ shocked. Shouyou was so calm for only two weeks to find a place to live.

“Don’t worry Kenma! We’re a great team, we've got this!” Shouyou pulled Kenma into a short hug and skipped off into the kitchen.

Kenma just stood there dumb founded. He had exactly a month to find a place and Shouyou had  _ two weeks _ . How that man could stay calm in that situation, he’d never know. Maybe Shouyou planned on staying in the same place originally? Kenma’s heart clenched, he was stressing already. 

Although it was stressful, he couldn’t help but be excited. He had to tell Osamu and Akaashi as soon as possible. He texted the group chat asking to hang out and the two other men replied immediately, Kenma smiled. 

Kenma walked into the kitchen, “Hey Shou, I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back soon.” 

“What? It’s like 12. What are you doing?” He turned around and gave Kenma a weird look.

_ It’s 12??? _

“I’m going to hang out with Akaashi and Osamu. I’ll be quick. I promise.” 

Shouyou smirked at him, “Going to go tell them already?” 

Kenma felt the blush race to his face and the smile that refused to go away from his face. He looked down, letting his hair fall over his face and hide his expression, he probably looked so stupid. 

“Yeah… is that okay?”

Shouyou laughed, “Of course! I’m probably going to do the same with Bo…” 

Kenma could hear Shouyou get a little embarrassed admitting that he was going to do the same, and it made him feel like less of an idiot that his first instinct was to tell his friends. 

Kenma walked up to Shouyou and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll be back soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters a banger in my opinion heh


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma made their foreheads touch and took a big breath in, “It’s okay, Shou. I promise.”

Saturday came around much quicker than Kenma expected. He was sitting in the passenger seat as Shouyou was driving, picking at his fingers quietly. He really liked his friends but today just wasn’t his day. Today all he longed for was to stay home with Shouyou and eat junk.

But he told Shouyou he was going to be there with him and he wasn’t one to not keep to his word.

Plus… Kenma looked over at Shouyou, who had his eyes on the road and one arm leaning against the window, Kenma bit his lip. Shouyou made it worth it. Always. 

They were going to a restaurant for lunch, so the two were dressed up. Wearing matching colours (Red and Black), which had made Kenma blush to the point he looked like a tomato. 

“Yo I am absolutely starving!” Shouyou spoke out of nowhere and Kenma couldn’t help but laugh at how random it was.

“I told you to eat something before we left.” 

They probably only had twenty minutes left of the drive to the restaurant but Kenma knew once they got there they probably wouldn’t be able to order straight away and even after they ordered it’d be a wait until they actually got food. Shouyou almost sighed, he should’ve listened to Kenma.

* * *

When they got there the two walked through the restaurant and outside to the table hand in hand. Kenma made eye contact with the floor as they walked through. Although, feeling Shouyou’s hand wrap around his own did calm him down, today he just  _ really  _ wasn’t feeling it. 

“Shouyou!! Kenma!!” 

Kenma immediately recognised the voice that called his name and looked up.  _ Bokuto.  _ He gave him a tender smile and inches closer to Shouyou. Searching for his warmth, for the comfort he’d get him. 

Bokuto gave the two a hug and had a huge smile on his face. Bokuto became less moody as he grew up. In high school it wasn’t surprising if his mood changed drastically at the slightest thing but he’d gotten better at handling that. It just meant now that he was literally always happy.

Kenma looked over Bokuto’s shoulder as 

he spoke to Shouyou. The two men were so similar it was unnatural. Almost as if they were father and son. 

Kemma saw Akaashi sitting at the table behind Bokuto. He was currently talking to Osamu whilst sitting next to some of his old high school teammates. Tora was sitting at the other end next to Lev and Yaku and Kemma felt his eyes widen at that. He had forgotten that Bokuto and Akaashi were friends with those three, but that wasn’t surprising considering Tora had the tendency to disappear and Yaku and Lev had been travelling together for the past 6 months. 

Kenma gave a small wave to his three old teammates, told Shouyou he was going to sit down and made a beeline towards Akaashi and Osamu. 

“Kenma~! You’re finally here!” Osamu wildly yelled as he pulled out a chair to sit next to Osamu. 

“Seems like you’ve hit the booze already.”

“Nuh-uh. Never!” Akaashi giggled at that. Not that it was funny but he genuinely giggled. 

“I saw you and Hinata-san holding hands. Is it official yet?” Akaashi wiggled his eyebrows and Kenma wanted to sigh noisily. They’ve both hit the alcohol already, apparently. 

“N-no. Not yet,” Kenma could feel his face get hot and he wished he could just have a drink with them. To make talking about this easier. Whenever Kenma drank he never felt embarrassed, that was until the next day but during the time he was drunk it was like walking on cloud nine. 

“Ooh my god! Why not?” Osamu flapped his hands around as he spoke, hitting Kenma in the face. Kenma cringed, maybe even drinks wouldn’t help him handle these guys right now. 

“Wait guys! i have something to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone!” Akaashi spoke, his usual calm tone was filled with excitement and he leaned forward in his seat, closer to Kenma and Osamu.

“We promise! Hey Kenma?” Kenma nodded, curious about what Akaashi was talking about.

“Okay, Okay. The reason we’re here today is because Bokuto and I are announcing our engagement!” Akaashi smiled and clapped as he finished the sentence, and Osamu joined him. 

Kenma didn’t think he’d ever fully be able to get his head around the way alcohol affected his friend. Akaashi was such a quiet guy and the way he was the complete opposite after only a few drinks was truly baffling. 

“Congratulations,” Kenma smiled. He was happy for him. Bokuto and Akaashi had been together for years and they were truly made for each other. They were the type of couple people longed to be.

“Thank you!! And the ring he got me is so pretty!” Akaashi pulled out his left hand and showed off the ring on his finger. 

It was a silver band with a small white stone in the middle. It suited Akaashi so much. Small and practical. 

* * *

Kenma really wished he just stayed home. They were thirty minutes in and things were going great. Bokuto and a tipsy (drunk) Akaashi announced they were getting married and everyone was overjoyed. Shouyou also got his food so that kept him happy, and whenever Shouyou was happy, Kenma was happy.

Really. It was nice. Until A certain tall man with black bed head strolled in uninvited and made a beeline to Kenma. 

“Aw~ Come on Ken, you used to love it when I'd surprise you.” Kuroo attempted to wrap his arm around Kenma’s Shoulders and he flinched away. Kenma was inside the restaurant by himself, getting himself something to drink when Kuroo had found him. Oh, how he wished he asked someone to come with him. 

He couldn’t help but be distressed right now. How the fuck did Kuroo find out he was here? 

“Please K-Kuroo-san go away.” He tried to be stern with his tone but failed and Kenma could feel himself start to shake. 

“I don’t feel like it, my little omega~” Kuroo booped his nose as he spoke and Kenma took another step back.

“I’m not your omega and I’m leaving now.” 

Kuroo grabbed his arm as he started to walk away. He had an iron grip on him and it started to hurt. “No, you're gonna stay here and talk to me,” Kenma’s lip wobbled. He wanted Shouyou.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” 

Kuroo’s rip tightened and he started to dig his nails in, “I don’t fucking care, Kozume.” 

“Kenma! What’s taking you so long?” Kenma turned to Shouyou’s voice at the back entrance. 

His eyes were prickling with tears and his arm was throbbing with pain. All he craved right now was a hug and to get away from Kuroo but he wouldn’t fucking let go. 

“Shouyou-“

“Oi! What are you doing here!”

Shouyou was over at Kuroo in a flash. Without giving Kenma to even process that, he uppercutted Kuroo making Kuroo let go of Kenma’s arm and fall back from the lack of force. 

Kuroo fell back from the hit but that didn’t stop Shouyou. Anger filled, Shouyou kept hitting, ignoring all the shouts of protests telling him to get off Kuroo. He could almost guarantee the inside of the bar reeked of his anger filled pheromones but he didn’t let that stop him. 

Right now, not even Kenma’s distressed pheromones could stop him. He fucking touched Kenma, a punch in the nose. He hasn’t left Kenma alone since the break up and Kuroo was the one to end things. A punch to the jaw. Kenma’s friends have even stepped in and told him to back off and he hasn’t. Another punch to the jaw. 

He could feel the blood spill from Kuroo’s jaw as he punched and Shouyou wasn’t so angry right now he’d be disgusted. Kuroo deserved this. He needs to know to not touch his fucking omega. Shouyou had decided, he was really going to put Kuroo in place.

“Shouyou please  _ stop _ !!” Kenma was balling now, pulling at Shouyou’s arms, trying, begging him to stop but he wouldn’t. He pleas fell upon deaf ears. 

Kenma wasn’t sure what to do. He choked on a sob and tried pulling on Shouyou’s arm to get him off but to no avail.  _ Why was Shouyou so strong?  _

This wasn’t Kenma’s alpha and it was scaring him. Shouyou was soft and bright. He was smiles and jokes and he was relaxing. He hardly ever got angry and he knew how to comfort Kenma but right now he was the complete opposite and all Kenma could do over it was  _ cry.  _

Kenma looked around, hoping for something to help him.  _ Anything.  _

Bokuto came into the restaurant with a confused look on his face. They could probably hear the ruckus from outside. His eyes scanned the place and once his eyes fell upon Shouyou he ran over without a second thought. He pushed Shouyou off of Kuroo and dragged him outside by the ear without another word. 

Kemma followed along, crying silently to himself and leaving Kuroo to be forgotten. He wasn’t sure to thank Shouyou for standing up for him or to be mad at Shouyou for possibly breaking Kuroo’s face. 

“You are an idiot Hinata Shouyou! Do you hear me? Your omega was crying behind you and you did nothing about it! What do you have to say for yourself?!” Bokuto’s voice was so full of rage and his alpha was flaring up. 

Everyone turned around at the tone of Bokuto’s voice. It was no surprise, he had used an alpha command and although it wasn’t directed towards anyone other than Shouyou, it was so anger filled and strong that everyone couldn’t help but to want to follow the command. 

Shouyou had been forced to sit on the ground at Bokuto’s feet. He was avoiding everyone’s eyes by looking at his blood soaked knuckles. It was weird to see an alpha act like this, especially towards another alpha. 

It wasn’t the humiliation that was upsetting Shouyou right now, no. It was the fact that he was so tied up in beating up Kuroo he hadn’t noticed Kenma was crying and distressed behind. Hell, how could he fucking miss it?! He can smell him right now! 

Bokuto kneeled down and got eye level with Shouyou, “I’m sorry dude,” Bokuto’s voice was so soft compared to before, “it’s just Kenma doesn’t deserve to be treated like that… Look, you go talk to him and I'm gonna go figure out why Kuroo hasnt fucked off yet,” Bokuto clapped him on the back and smiled. 

The 180 in Bokuto’s mood was weirdly comforting and Shouyou couldn’t help but to relax his shoulders. 

“Thank you and… I’m sorry” 

Everyone’s eyes followed Bokuto as he walked back inside after scolding Shouyou like he was his child. Deciding that there weren’t too many eyes on Shouyou anymore, Kenma walked over to him and kneeled next to him.

Shouyou turned to him straight away with eyes full of sorrow. His hands cupped Kenma’s cheeks and wiped away the tears and Kenma did the same to Shouyou. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Kitten. I don’t know what else to say other than that. I don’t know what happened I just saw him grab onto you and-and you looked so scared,” Shouyou broke down before ever really finishing the sentence and Kenma pulled him into a hug.

“Shouyou- I’m not mad at you.” 

“Disappointed?” 

“I was going to be but if I think about it, it’s nice to know that I have someone willing to do that for me,” Kenma avoided Shouyou’s eyes, he sounded like an attention seeker right now and it was gross. 

“I’m still so sorry Kenma.” 

Kenma made their foreheads touch and took a big breath in, “It’s okay, Shou. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my writing has been pretty shit lately and if it has been, i apologise  
> this story is coming to an end and i’m trying to make it flow but i’m struggling ahah  
> if updates take longer that’s probably why, sorry and thanks for reading <3


End file.
